New Life
by Megumi.Rindaman
Summary: Second Wizarding War sudah berakhir, kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Tapi sayang kemenangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Harry Potter. Sesaat sebelum Harry Potter meninggal jiwa, pikiran, serta sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana dirinya kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi. Powerful!Harry, BWL!Neville. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New Life**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter &amp; I'am not J.K Rowlings**

**Summary: Second Wizarding War sudah berakhir, kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Tapi sayang kemenangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Harry Potter. Sesaat sebelum Harry Potter meninggal jiwa, pikiran, serta sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana dirinya kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi.**

**Warning: Powerful!Harry, BWL!Neville, and Etc**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Back Again!**

* * *

_**Second Wizarding War**_ sudah berakhir, semua wizard dan witch merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tapi sayang sang pahlawan harus meninggal karena berduel langsung dengan Tom Marvolo Riddle atau orang-orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan Lord Voldemort. Mereka berdua meninggal dalam berduel. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa jiwa, pikiran dan sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana ia kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi.

Dua hari sudah kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Hari ini adalah tepat dimana pemakaman sang pahlawan mereka yang bernama Harry James Potter berlangsung. Ronald Bilius Weasley dan Hermione Jean Granger begitu bersedih atas kehilangan sahabat terbaik mereka.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana pahlawan kita yang bernama Harry James Potter di makamkan. Atas jasa-jasanya Ministry of Magic memberikan Harry James Potter gelar _**Order of Merlin**_, _**First Class**_ dan menetapkan tongkat sihir milik Harry James Potter sebagai _**Hero of Staff**_ karena telah berhasil mengalahkan _Lord Voldemort_ untuk selama-lamanya." Kingsley Shacklebolt selaku Minister for Magic mengangkat tongkat sihirnya keatas langit untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada pahlawan yang sangat berjasa.

Semua orang yang mengikuti pemakaman sang pahlawan mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka masing-masing ke atas langit.

"Selamat tinggal mate," Ronald Bilius Weasley atau yang sering di panggil Ron tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya, begitu juga dengan Hermione Jean Granger yang menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu sang sahabat.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sang pahlawan kini berada di dimensi lain untuk memulai petualangan barunya bukan sebagai _Boy-Who-Lived_, tapi sebagai Harry James Potter.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, sebuah desa tepat berada di West Country of England. Di kediaman Potters' Cottage sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia. Di ruang keluarga terdapat Empat orang dewasa dan dua orang bayi. Mereka adalah James Charlus Potter, Lily Elizabeth Potter _née_ Evans, Sirius Orion Black, dan Bellatrix Druella Granger _née_ Black. Mereka berempat bersama kedua bayi yang bernama Harry James Potter dan Hermione Aiden Granger berada di ruang keluarga.

Sang bayi laki-laki membuka matanya dan melihat keatas langit, _'Dimana aku? Jangan bilang kalau aku berada di Hospital Wing?'_ mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya sang pemuda berusia 17 tahun merasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, _'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku berubah menjadi bayi?' _Harry Potter sang bayi berusaha menggapai sisi ranjang bayi dan mencoba berdiri, betapa terkejutnya sang bayi yang memiliki jiwa dan pikiran seorang pemuda 17 tahun melihat empat orang yang di kenal sedang berbincang-bincang di sofa ruang keluarga, _'What?!'_ ia tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya, di depan matanya ia melihat ibunya, ayahnya, dan ayah walinya bersama _Bellatrix Lestrange_ sedang berbincang-bincang layaknya kawan lama.

"Kau sudah baca Dialy Prophet hari ini Prongs?" tanya Sirius tidak percaya dengan isi berita yang di sampaikan Daily Prophet.

"Ya, aku sudah baca beritanya, aku juga tidak percaya bahwa Voldemort mati oleh seorang bayi bernama Neville Longbottom." Prongs nama panggilan James Charlus Potter mendesah panjang, "Bisa kau bayangkan Padfoot? Kita berperang melawan _Voldemort _bertahun-tahun dan _Dark Lord_ mati begitu saja di tangan seorang bayi." Padfoot nama panggilan Sirius Orion Black mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Lily Elizabeth Potter _née _Evans yang setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

Sementara Bellatrix Druella Granger _née_ Black mengambil koran Daily Prophet dan membaca isi berita yang tertera di koran tersebut.

_**The Dead of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**_

_By_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Dua hari yang lalu He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dan beberapa Death Eater menyerang kediaman Longbottom Manor. Dua Death Eater tertangkap, mereka adalah Rodolphus Lestrange dan Rabastan Lestrange, sementara Death Eater lainnya melarikan diri saat di serang oleh Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, dan Augusta Longbottom._

_Saat Longbottom Family sibuk dengan para Death Eater, You-Know-Who mendekati seorang bayi berusia 1 tahun yang bernama Neville Longbottom dan menyerang sang bayi dengan Killing Curse, tapi sayang Killing Curse yang di lancarkan oleh He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named menyebabkan dirinya sendiri mati di tangan sang bayi berusia 1 tahun. Neville Longbottom sang bayi yang selamat dari Killing Curse akan selalu di kenang jasanya, orang-orang akan mengenalnya dengan __**The-Boy-Who-Lived**__ karena selamat dari Killing Curse._

_Sementara hari ini Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge menjatuhkan hukuman kepada Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange setelah keputusan voting di Wizengamot. Keputusan voting menyatakan bahwa Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange di jatuhi hukuman penjara selama 30 tahun di Azkaban._

_Para Death Eater lainnya yang tertangkap oleh para Auror mengaku bahwa mereka melakukan semua kejahatan karena mereka terpengaruh Imperius Curse, sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka akan di bebaskan dari hukuman._

Bellatrix membanting koran yang baru saja di bacanya, "Yang benar saja?! Rodolphus dan Rabastan hanya di jatuhi hukuman 30 tahun penjara?! Brengsek!?" jujur saja Bellatrix sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan Minister for Magic, karena Rodolphus dan Rabastan lah kini Hermione tidak mempunyai seorang ayah.

Daniel Greg Granger, seorang muggle yang bekerja sebagai dokter gigi, Bellatrix di kenalkan kepada Daniel oleh Lily yang saat itu sedang mengunjungi saudari perempuannya, saat itu juga Bellatrix jatuh cinta dengan Daniel, dan 3 tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Bellatrix tidak memperdulikan statusnya yang seorang _Pureblood_, baginya cinta tidak bisa di beli hanya dirinya seorang pureblood.

Karena itu, ia di usir oleh sang ibu dari kediaman Black Manor dan di cap sebagai blood-traitor. Bellatrix sama halnya dengan sepupunya yang bernama Sirius Orion Black. Sirius kabur dari rumah saat berusia 16 tahun dan menetap di Potter Manor.

"Tenangkan dirimu Bella, mereka berdua pasti mendapat balasannya. Aku yakin Daniel ingin kamu focus mengasuh Hermione untuk saat ini." Lily mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Bellatrix mendesah malu ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, ia sadar dirinya sekarang harus focus kepada sang buah hati yang di beri nama Hermione Aiden Granger, "Kau benar Lils." kata Bellatrix tersenyum.

Terkejut. Sungguh sang bayi berusia 1 tahun lebih sangat terkejut. Setahu dirinya Daniel ayah dari Hermione menikah dengan Emma, bukan dengan Bellatrix yang merupakan penyihir wanita.

Harry menengok kearah kanan dan melihat seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur, _'Oh Merlin! Jangan bilang kalau bayi itu adalah Hermione? Dan Hermione disini adalah anak dari Daniel dan Bellatrix, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Hermione besar nanti,'_ pikirnya, _'Tapi setidaknya Hermione tidak akan di panggil mudblood.'_ Harry tersenyum karena dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Hermione terlebih dahulu.

Harry Potter melihat kembali kedua orang tuanya yang nampaknya masih berbicang-bincang dengan Sirius dan Bellatrix.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Harry menggerakan tangannya dan memfokuskan diri kearah gelas yang berada di atas meja tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang-bincang.

'_Accio Glass!'_ gelas di atas meja masih belum bergerak sama sekali, _'Shit! Aku kurang focus!'_ Harry memang seorang penyihir wandless magic, ia berlatih secara otodidak di _Room of Requirement _saat dirinya menjadi Leader bagi _Dumbledore's Army_, _'Accio Glass!'_ gelas di atas meja bergeser sedikit, tapi semua orang yang berada di dekat gelas tidak menyadari bahwa gelasnya sedikit bergeser, _'Fuck! ACCIO GLASS!'_

Gelas bergerak lalu melayang dengan cepat kearah Harry, saat kejadian itu sang ayah wali yang nampaknya sedang ingin mengambil gelas yang berada di atas meja terkejut, karena gelasnya bergerak dan melayang menuju sang putra wali.

Gelas di tangkap oleh Harry, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Harry melihat Sirius sedang menatap kearahnya, _'Shit! Aku ketahuan!'_ pikir Harry yang di landa panik.

"Merlin beard! Bloody hell! James lihat itu!" kata Sirius terkejut sekaligus senang karena putra walinya baru saja melakukan accidental magic.

"Lihat apa Padfoot?" tanya James bingung.

"Lihat itu! Harry baru saja melakukan accidental magic!" kata Sirius excited melihat putra walinya.

"Hah?!" semua orang terkejut kecuali Sirius. James, Lily, dan Bellatrix melihat kearah ranjang bayi. Mereka melihat Harry James Potter sedang memegang sebuah gelas yang sebelumnya berada di atas meja tempat mereka berempat berbincang-bincang.

Harry yang merasa di pandang oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sirius dan Bellatrix secara reflek menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya, _'Shit! Shit!'_ berpikir dengan cepat Harry langsung mengaktifkan Occlumency, dan benar saja, mind milik Harry langsung tertutup untuk menghindari Bellatrix yang di ketahui Harry memiliki skill Legilimency._ 'Hey! Ini sangat mudah! Lebih mudah saat pikiranku masih bersatu dengan snake-face!'_ pikir Harry terkejut karena bisa melakukan Occlumency dengan mudah.

Mereka semua mendekati ranjang bayi, mereka semua terkejut dan tampak senang karena melihat kejadian sangat langka, seorang bayi baru saja melakukan accidental magic.

"Oh sweetheart, aku bangga sekali denganmu." Lily mengangkat Harry dari atas keranjang dan langsung memeluknya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Harry yang di peluk oleh ibunya merasakan kasih sayang di peluk oleh sang bunda.

"Itu baru Prongslet!" kata James dengan bangga dan mencium kening Harry.

Bellatrix tersenyum lembut, "Oh Young James! Auntie Bella juga bangga padamu." Berkata seperti itu, Bellatrix mendekati Hermione dan mengangkatnya dari ranjang lalu memeluknya, "Maafkan mama sayang, Uncle Mutt membangunkanmu." Bellatrix mencium buah hati dan meminta maaf karena Hermione terbangun karena teriakan dari Sirius yang terkejut ketika melihat Harry baru saja melakukan accidental magic.

_'Prongslet? Auntie Bella? Uncle Mutt?'_ dalam pikirannya, Harry berusaha menahan tawa ketika mendengar panggilan untuk Sirius. Harry juga tidak percaya bahwa Bellatrix di dunia ini berubah seratus 180 derajat dari dunianya. Dan menurut Harry itu lebih baik dari pada Bellatrix yang seorang maniac.

"Mama." Harry berusaha berbicara sewajar mungkin dengan tubuh barunya yang seorang bayi, dan tentu saja ia baru bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Semua orang tambah terkejut ketika mendengar Harry berbicara, "Oh James! Kau dengar itu? Kata pertama yang di keluarkan Harry adalah Mama. Kau berhutang 10 Galleon padaku James." Lily mencium kening Harry dan kedua pipinya dengan senang.

Mendengar itu James berwajah muram karena kata pertama yang di keluarkan anak laki-lakinya adalah Mama.

Tidak ingin membuat ayahnya berwajah suram Harry tersenyum dan menyeringai, "Dada." Pandangan Harry beralih kearah Sirius dan Bellatrix, "Padpad. Antie Ella."

"Wow! Kau dengan itu Lils!" kata James excited.

"Wow! Pup? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sirius tidak percaya bahwa Harry baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Padpad'_

"Padpad." Harry tersenyum senang sekaligus terkekeh.

"Wow! Pup! Aku senang dengan panggilan itu." kata Sirius tersenyum senang dan mencium kening Harry.

Bellatrix yang masih menggendong Hermione mendekati Harry, "Oh Young James, Auntie senang mendengarnya." Bellatrix mencium kening Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hati Bellatrix berharap bahwa nanti Harry dan Hermione bisa bersatu.

"Sweetheart, kamu membuat Mum sangat bahagia hari ini dan sekaligus bangga padamu." kata Lily Elizabeth Potter yang berkali-kali mencium kening dan pipi sang buah hati.

Sungguh Harry sangat senang dan memiliki perasaan hangat di hatinya, ketika Ibunya menciumnya dengan kasih sayang. Dalam hatinya Harry berjanji akan selalu menjaga Ibunya.

Potters' Cottage hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat bahagia, karena Harry baru saja melakukan accidental magic, mengucapkan kata pertamanya, dan matinya Dark Lord. Mereka berharap kebahagian ini terus berlanjut hingga nanti kedua bayi tersebut beranjak dewasa.

* * *

Tujuh tahun sudah tidak terasa bagi mereka yang tinggal di Godric's Hollow, kini Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger berusia 8 tahun. Setelah kejadian Dark Lord mati karena Neville Longbottom, keluarga Longbottom menjadi selebriti baru dunia sihir. Frank Longbottom di angkat menjadi Captain Auror. Sedangkan Neville sendiri menjadi anak yang arogan dan di latih langsung oleh Albus Dumbledore.

Harry percaya bahwa Dumbledore seorang yang manipulator, dan tentu saja kalimat yang selalu menjadi pedoman bagi Dumbledore adalah _'It is for Greater Good.'_ Tentu saja Harry sangat senang ketika dirinya sudah lepas dari seorang manipulator seperti Albus Dumbledore dan mendapatkan kehidupan baru bersama kedua orang tuanya. Harry sangat yakin bahwa Neville adalah sebuah bidak pawn yang di mainkan Dumbledore untuk mengalahkan Lord Voldemort saat waktunya tepat. Kini Harry harus memastikan bahwa kedua orang tuanya dan orang-orang yang di sayangnya tidak jatuh ke tangan sang manipulator seperti Dumbledore.

Orang tuanya pernah bercerita bahwa Dumbledore menyarankan agar Secret-Keeper bagi keluarga Potter adalah Peter Peter Pettigrew, tentu saja Harry sangat terkejut dengan ucapan dari orang tuanya. Beruntung Sirius tidak bertukar tempat dengan Peter. Dua tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu Peter di tangkap oleh para Auror karena memiliki Dark Mark di lengan kirinya. Ketika di interogasi dengan menggunakan Veritaserum, Peter mengaku bahwa dirinya menjadi Death Eater saat setengah satu tahun sebelum Harry lahir.

Harry yakin bahwa Dumbledore tahu kalau Peter seorang Death Eater, dan tentu saja Harry juga yakin bahwa Dumbledore tahu isi Prophecy tentang kehancuran Dark Lord dan Dumbledore ingin Prophecy itu menjadi kenyataan dengan menyarankan Peter sebagai Secret-Keeper.

Harry sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana kedepannya untuk menghalang Dumbledore memanipulasi keluarganya lagi, tapi tampaknya itu tidaklah mudah karena kedua orang tuanya terlalu percaya dengan sang manipulator yang bernama Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Tapi kali ini Harry ini menikmati hidup yang belum pernah dia dapat, hidup dengan di cintai kedua orang tuanya dan orang-orang terdekat.

"Mione, bisakah kamu berhenti membicarakan tentang sejarah Hogwarts? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya." Sungguh Harry sangat bosan dengan tingkah sahabat baiknya, dimana pun Hermione berada tetaplah Hermione yang seorang _'Know-It-All'_.

Harry James Potter dan Hermione Aiden Granger, mereka sedang berada di kebun bunga Potters' Cottage, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kebun itu, rumah Hermione sendiri tidak jauh dari Potters' Cottage, hanya beberapa blok saja.

"Harry," Hermione berbicara lembut, Harry tahu bahwa sisi yang ini di dapat dari ibunya atau lebih tepatnya dari Bellatrix Druella Granger. Berbicara lembut tapi menyimpan seribu siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan, Harry menelan ludahnya, "Kau mau kalau kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hogwarts ketika kita mendapatkan surat nanti?" tanya Hermione.

Hermione sendiri melakukan accidental magic saat ia berumur 4 tahun, Hermione membuat seluruh benda-benda di kamarnya melayang. Dan itu membuat sang bunda senang karena Hermione juga seorang witch seperti dirinya.

"Whatever Mione." kata Harry yang kemudian membuka buku tentang 'How to Defend Against Death Eater'. Harry mendapatkan buku itu dari perpustakaan di Potter Manor, tempat dimana kakek dan neneknya tinggal.

Kakek Harry adalah Head The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Sang kakek yang bernama lengkap Charlus Helios Potter ingin sekali menyerahkan jabatan Head House of Potter kepada James, tapi sayang James menolaknya dengan secara halus dan memilih menjadi Auror. Tapi itu tidak membuat Charlus putus asa, karena setelah kelahiran Harry James Potter, Charlus berharap bahwa cucunya nanti akan menjadi penerus dirinya dalam mengelola keluarga Potter.

Nenek Harry sendiri bernama lengkap Dorea Violetta Potter _née_ Black sangat sayang kepada Harry, di setiap ada kesempatan Dorea selalu mengunjungi Potters' Cottage. Dorea tidak seperti para pureblood lainnya yang mementingkan status darah murninya. Bagi dirinya asalkan keluarganya bahagia itu sudah cukup bagi dirinya.

Saat Harry dan Hermione sedang asik membaca dan berbincang-bincang, seekor ular Vipera Berus bergerak kearah mereka berdua. Harry dan Hermione tidak sadar akan keberadaan ular Vipera Berus.

_"§Manusia memang bodoh! Mengganggu tidurku saja.§"_ desis sang ular yang sudah siap menggigit Hermione dari belakang

Harry duduk di sebelah Hermione mendengar sebuah suara di belakang mereka berdua langsung menengok menatap ular yang ingin menggigit Hermione, _"§Stop!§"_ desis Harry menatap ular jenis Vipera Berus dengan tatapan tajam.

Tentu saja ketika Harry berbicara bahasa yang tidak di kenal Hermione sangat terkejut dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan penuh penjelasan, tidak lama kemudian Hermione terkejut ketika melihat seekor ular dengan panjang satu meter lebih dan reflek bersembunyi di belakang Harry.

_"§Speaker!§"_ kaget sang ular jenis Vipera Berus, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia menemukan orang yang bisa bisa berbicara bahasa ular.

_"§Apa?§"_ desis Harry tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan ular tersebut.

_"§Kau bisa berbicara bahasa noble?§"_ desis sang ular yang sudah kembali pada posisi santai.

_"§Ya aku tahu itu, aku bisa berbicara dengan ular.§"_ desis Harry yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai jiwa Tom Marvolo Riddle dalam tubuhnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia terkejut, _'What? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah jiwa Voldy sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam tubuhku?'_ pikir Harry bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya masih bisa berbicara bahasa ular.

_"§Maafkan aku Young Master! Aku tidak tahu itu, hanya saja suara Young Master dan anak perempuan itu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.§" _desis sang ular.

_"§Ah tidak apa-apa! Harusnya aku dan Hermione yang meminta maaf karena sudah menganggu waktu istirahatmu.§"_ desis Harry yang dalam pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya masih memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan ular. Dan sayangnya ia tidak menemukan titik terang tentang teka-teki ini. _"__§__Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?__§__"_ tanyanya dengan berdesis.

_"§Namaku Artemis Young Master.§"_ jawab sang ular.

_"§Salam kenal Artemis, namaku Harry Potter, dan temanku ini adalah Hermione Granger.§" _desis Harry memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang ular dengan jenis Vipera Berus, _"__§__Dan satu lagi Artemis, kamu boleh tinggal di sini, asalkan kamu tidak menggigit orang-orang yang aku sayangi, kamu juga boleh berburu di sekitar sini.__§__" _Harry sudah banyak membaca buku tentang ular saat masih di dunianya, dan ular selalu senang berburu mangsanya.

_"§Terima kasih Young Master, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk melanjutkan waktu tidurku. Dan aku akan selalu menjaga rumah ini selama aku hidup.__§__"_ Kata sang ular yang berbalik arah dan menuju pohon yang cukup besar di Potters' Cottage kemudian mulai menaiki pohon.

_"§Terima kasih juga Artemis.§"_ desis Harry. Hermione yang berada di belakang Harry mengatupkan mulutnya berkali-kali, Hermione tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya bisa berbicara dengan ular, atau yang sering di kenal dengan _Parseltongue_. Menurut sejarah Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin bisa berbicara dengan ular. "Ada apa Hermione?" tanya Harry bingung bahwa sahabatnya seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"H-Harry, kau Parselmouth!" teriak Hermione tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya seorang Parcelmouth.

"Apa itu Parselmouth?" tanya Harry pura-pura tidak tahu apa itu Parselmouth.

"Parselmouth adalah seseorang yang bisa berbicara dengan ular, dan Parseltongue adalah bahasa ular." Hermione secara simple, "Ayo Harry! Kita beritahu Mom, Uncle James, dan Auntie Lily." kata Hermione excited sambil menarik tangan Harry untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Harry pasrah ketika Hermione menariknya, ia juga pasrah ketika kedua orang tuanya nanti marah dan mendepak dirinya dari keluarga Potter yang kebanyakan _Anti-Slytherin_. Harry hanya berharap bahwa sang nenek mau menerimanya nanti ketika hal tersebut terjadi.

* * *

Di ruang keluarga, James, Lily, Bellatrix, Sirius dan Remus sedang bersantai. Sudah sering sekali mereka berkumpul di Potters' Cottage, seakan-akan kediaman James Charlus Potter adalah markas mereka.

"Makin hari, Frank Longbottom makin besar kepala saja." desah James mengingat salah Captain Auror yang di angkat 7 tahun lalu setelah kejadian matinya Dark Lord, "Belum lagi Neville, anak laki-laki Frank yang arogan merasa dirinya adalah Merlin." Sungguh James tidak mengerti, karena keluarga mereka bisa mengalahkan Dark Lord, mereka menjadi besar kepala. Apalagi setiap pertemuan The Order of Phoenix, Frank dan Alice jarang sekali hadir.

"Ya aku juga tahu itu James, saat aku berkunjung ke Longbottom Manor dengan Lily, bocah ingusan itu begitu arogan, dan selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah _'Boy-Who-Lived'_, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Dumbledore mulai melatihnya untuk menjadi penyihir hebat." kata Bellatrix sarcastic. Dirinya memang tidak suka dengan keluarga Longbottom yang sekarang.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa berubah drastic seperti itu." Lily menghela nafas panjang, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat baiknya Alice menjadi arogan karena status anaknya yang seorang _'Boy-Who-Lived'_.

Saat mereka sedang melanjutkan pembicaraan, Hermione dan Harry, atau lebih tepatnya Hermione menarik Harry menuju ketempat dimana mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Mom!" teriak Hermione dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Bellatrix bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mencium kedua pipi buah hatinya, "Apa apa sayang?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Ini mengenai Harry, Mom." jawab Hermione mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah.

"Memang ada apa dengan Harry, dear. Apa Harry melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Lily, pandangan Lily kini beralih kearah putranya. Harry yang di tatap sang ibu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

James, Sirius, dan Remus menatap Harry dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Prongslet. Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macamkan dengan Hermione?"

"Pup. Apa kamu berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada keponakanku?"

"Cub. Jangan bilang kamu sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Hermione?"

Harry yang mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya, Sirius, dan Remus sweatdrop, "Tentu saja tidak! " bantah Harry.

"Uncle James." kata Hermione. James menatap Hermione, "Tadi di kebun Harry-."

Belum selesai Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya. James, Sirius, dan Remus menatap kembali Harry dengan tatapan sedikit tajam dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Prongslet. Aku bangga padamu kalau kamu menyatakan cinta pada Hermione di kebun belakang." kata James dengan bangga.

"Pup, tolong jaga keponakanku baik-baik." Sirius memegang pundak kanan Harry dengan penuh kebanggaan dan menganggukan kepala.

"Cub. Uncle Moony bangga padamu." Remus tersenyum.

Harry James Potter makin sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata dari ayahnya dan kedua sahabat baik ayahnya. Harry tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya dan kedua sahabatnya menganggap bahwa ia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Hermione. Dan tentu saja Harry dan Hermione memerah di kedua pipinya mendengar perkataan itu. Bellatrix dan Lily tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Harry dan Hermione tengah memerah.

Menggelengkan kepala, Hermione menatap kembali James Charlus Potter, "Uncle James, dengarkan aku dulu baik-baik." kata Hermione dengan lembut. Tentu saja James dan kedua sahabatnya langsung terdiam ketika Hermione sudah memasuki _'Bellatrix Hell's Mode'_. "Bagus." kata Hermione yang melihat ketiga pria dewasa sudah terdiam, sementara Bellatrix dan Lily makin tertawa kecil ketika melihat ketiga pria di hadapannya terdiam. "Tadi di belakang Harry berbicara dengan ular yang mau menyerangku." Kata Hermione kalem, "Dan menurut buku sejarah Hogwarts, Harry adalah seorang Parselmouth atau orang yang bisa berbicara Parseltongue."

Semua orang terdiam ketika Hermione mengatakan hal tersebut, sementara Harry sendiri sudah menundukan kepalanya, ia sudah siap jika kedua orang tuanya marah atau lebih parahnya mencoret namanya dari keluarga Potter.

"Cool!" kata James senang, "Kau dengan itu Padfoot, Harry seorang Parselmouth. Ini benar-benar keren!"

"Great! Kau benar-benar hebat Pup!"

"Wow! Sweetheart, Mum senang mendengarnya."

"Wow!"

"Cub! Kau membuat Uncle Moony makin bangga!"

Harry terkejut ketika melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya dan para sahabatnya, sementara Hermione tersenyum senang, Hermione sempat menduga bahwa Harry akan mendapatkan masalah ketika Hermione bilang kalau ia melihat Harry berbicara dengan ular.

"Kalian tidak marah atau apa gitu?" tanya Harry memastikan kalau kedua orang tuanya dan sahabat kedua orang tuanya tidak marah.

"Tentu saja kami tidak marah Sweetheart, kami malah senang kalau kamu bisa berbicara bahasa noble." kata Lily memeluk putranya dan mencium kedua pipinya. Harry yang di perlakukan seperti itu merona di kedua pipinya.

"Thanks Mum, aku kira kalian akan marah padaku." Kata Harry memeluk erat sang bunda.

Harry sangat senang dengan kehidupan barunya, ia bisa merasakan langsung kasih sayang kedua orang tua, kasih sayang Auntie dan Uncle, kasih sayang Granpoppa dan Granmomma. Apa lagi sekarang, dia masih memiliki ability Parseltongue, dan tentu saja sang ayah bilang kalau Granmomma mendengarnya pasti akan sangat senang. Sejak Lily tidak bisa hamil lagi, Lily dan Dorea memfokuskan kasih sayang mereka kepada Harry.

Tinggal tiga tahun lagi, Harry akan pergi ke Hogwarts dan tentu saja Harry sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan sang Headmaster yang Harry asumsikan sebagai seorang manipulator, dan tidak lupa ingin bertemu dengan Neville Longbottom yang merupakan _'The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ di dunia ini. Tentu saja Harry selalu mengasah kemampuannya diam-diam, walaupun belum mendapatkan tongkat magic. Harry mendedikasi dirinya untuk melatih wandless magic. Karena wandless magic tidak terdeteksi oleh Department of Magical Law Enforcement, tidak lupa Harry terus melatih Occlumency-nya dengan bermeditasi.

Tiga tahun lagi, Harry mempunyai waktu kebersamaan dengan keluarganya dan orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfiction Harry Potter pertama saya, saya harap kalian suka dengan Fiction saya ini.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: New Life**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter &amp; I'am not J.K Rowlings**

**Summary: Second Wizarding War sudah berakhir, kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Tapi sayang kemenangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Harry Potter. Sesaat sebelum Harry Potter meninggal jiwa, pikiran, serta sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana dirinya kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi.**

**Warning: Powerful!Harry, BWL!Neville, and Etc**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley!**

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, sejak Harry bisa Parseltongue, sang nenek bertaruh dengan sang kakek bahwa Harry nanti akan di tempatkan di Slytherin. Sementara sang kakek bilang bahwa Harry akan di tempatkan di Gryffindor seperti dirinya.

Remus, Sirius, dan James tidak lupa mengajarkan Harry cara-cara menjadi _The Marauders_, yang Harry ketahui adalah group Prankster yang pernah ada di Hogwarts.

Selama itu pula Harry sudah menguasai Wandless Magic, Occlumency, Nonverbal Spell dan yang lainnya. Hari ini tepat Harry mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts, setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-11, Harry beserta kedua orang tuanya menuju Diagon Alley menggunakan Floo Powder.

Di Diagon Alley, Harry serta kedua orang tuanya menuju Gringgot Bank untuk mengambil uang mereka. Pertama-tama mereka menuju Vault 687 untuk mengambil uang Harry. Vault 687 adalah vault pribadi milik Harry, tentu saja Harry sangat terkejut ketika mendengar itu, dia tidak tahu bahwa Vault 687 adalah kepunyaannya bukan milik kedua orang tuanya. Karena setahu ia di dimensinya bahwa Vault 687 milik keluarga Potter. _'Damn you Dumbledore!' _Harry mengutuk Dumbledore karena tidak memberitahukan bahwa Vault 687 adalah miliknya. Setelah itu orang tuanya memberikan kunci dan daftar uang yang berada di Vault 687.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Born: 31 July 1980_

_Account Gringgot: Vault 687_

_Asset: 17.588 Galleon, 1.255 Sickle, 466 Knut_

"Mum, Dad, ini punya ku?" tanya Harry yang masih memegang kunci dan daftar asset yang berada di Vault 687.

James dan Lily tersenyum ketiga mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, "Tentu saja sweetheart, ini kepunyaanmu." kata Lily yang masih tersenyum kearah sang buah hati.

"Tapi kamu harus tahu Harry, kamu tidak boleh boros menggunakan uang ada di dalam vault ini." pesan James, karena ia takut anaknya menjadinya anak yang boros dan menghambur-hamburkan Galleon, Sickle, maupun Knut.

"Tentu saja Dad. Apa aku terlihat seperti anak yang boros dengan uang?" tanya Harry tersenyum.

James dan Lily tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari anaknya, mereka hanya tidak mau Harry menjadi anak yang boros dengan uang, walau mereka kaya, tetap saja mereka tidak mau kalau sang anak menghambur-hamburkan uangnya.

"Shacklock! Sekarang kita ke Potter Vault!" sang Goblin menganggukan kepala dan menyuruh mereka masuk kembali ke kereta dan menuju Vault milik keluarga Potters.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di Vault 12 atau lebih tepatnya Vault Potters. Mereka turun dari kereta lalu menuju tepat di depan pintu Vault 12.

James meletakan telapak tangannya di depan pintu Vault 12, sesaat kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, "Hanya keturunan keluarga Potters dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam sini Harry." kata James memberitahukan anaknya.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam Vault. Harry tercengang melihat begitu banyak Galleon, Sickle, dan juga Knut yang ada di Vault 12. Tidak hanya uang yang berada di Vault 12, buku-buku dan juga warisan keluarga Potters ada di dalam Vault tersebut.

"Kau boleh melihat-lihat dulu, aku dan ibumu mau mengambil barang yang penting dulu." James serta Lily berjalan menuju arah pojok dan membuka sebuah peti kecil.

Sementara Harry sedikit terkejut ketika melihat-lihat, dilihatnya ada sebuah pedang yang Harry ketahui adalah pedang milik Godric Gryffindor atau yang sering di kenal dengan _**Sword of Gryffindor**_.

'_Jadi sebenarnya aku adalah keturunan dari Godric Gryffindor, dan si tua bangka Dumbledore tidak memberitahuku selama ini.'_ pikir Harry yang kini mengambil pedang Godric Gryffindor yang berada di tembok. Setelah melihat-lihat pedang yang di ambilnya Harry menaruhnya kembali ketempatnya.

"Sword of Gryffindor." Harry kaget ketika orang tuanya berada tepat di belakangnya kali ini, Harry berbalik dan melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kearah dirinya, "Ya Harry, kamu adalah keturunan dari Godric Gryffindor." kata James, "Ah ia, ini adalah cincin untukmu Harry, cincin ini menandakan bahwa kamu adalah Heir of House Potter." James menyerahkan cincin kepada Harry.

Harry menerima cincin berwarna emas dan memakainya, Harry bisa merasakan kalau cincin tersebut seperti menerima dirinya di keluarga Potters, "Dad, sepertinya cincin yang aku pakai bukan cincin biasa?" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja sweetheart, cincin itu bukan cincin biasa, cincin itu adalah simbol kalau kamu adalah keturunan dari keluarga Potters, bisa di bilang kegunaan cincin tersebut adalah menangkal kamu dari _Love Potion_, _Amortentia_, _Tracking Charm_, _Loyalty Charm_, dan masih banyak lagi." Lily menjelaskan kegunaan dari cincin yang sekarang di pakai oleh anaknya. Lily juga memakainya, hanya saja sedikit berbeda, cincinnya berwarna emas bercampur merah yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang luar yang masuk dalam keluarga Potter.

"Wicked!" kata Harry excited, James dan Lily tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar dari Vault 12 dan menuju lobby dimana mereka akan keluar dari Gringgot Bank. Setelah sampai di luar, James berpamitan pada istri dan anaknya karena ada sebuah tugas yang sedang menunggunya, mengingat kalau James adalah Captain Auror.

Harry dan Lily sudah member perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan, tinggal koper dan wand yang belum mereka dapatkan. Saat menuju Ollivander's Wand, mereka berdua melihat Neville dan Alice baru saja keluar dari toko milik Ollivander.

"_The Boy Who Lived_ huh." ibunya berbicara dengan nada sarcastic ketika melihat Neville dan Alice keluar dari toko milik Ollivander.

Harry tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang ibu, sang ibu kadang-kadang memiliki lidah yang tajam ketika membicarakan seseorang yang tidak dia suka.

"Mum, kamu tidak suka mereka?" Harry sudah mendengar bahwa kedua orang tuanya, Sirius, Remus, dan Bellatrix tidak begitu suka dengan keluarga Longbottom.

"Dulu mereka sangat bersahabat dengan ayahmu dan aku, tapi setelah anak mereka selamat dari Killing Curse, mereka jadi begitu arogan, apalagi setelah Frank di angkat menjadi Captain Auror seperti ayahmu, dan merasa kalau ia setara dengan ayahmu dan menganggap orang lain berada di bawahnya. Dan sekarang mereka bertingkah seperti seorang Malfoy, aku bersumpah jika mereka begitu arogan sekarang." Lily berkata sedikit marah ketika membayangkan Alice yang berubah menjadi arogan dan besar kepala.

Mendengar itu Harry sangat bangga kalau ayahnya menjadi Captain Auror dengan usahanya sendiri, tidak seperti Frank Longbottom yang diangkat menjadi Captain Auror karena anak mereka selamat dari Killing Curse.

"Mum, kamu menakuti aku." Harry bersuara sedikit menyedihkan kepada sang ibu, membayangkan apa yang akan di katakan Draco Malfoy yang merupakan Arch-Enemy ketika tahu bahwa ia berbicara seperti itu.

Lily berhenti bergumam dan menatap Harry lalu memeluknya, menciumnya dan meminta maaf.

Harry tersenyum kepada ibunya, bisa dibilang kalau ia begitu dekat dengan ibunya daripada sang ayah. Kadang Hermione mengejeknya dengan sebutan _'Mummy Boy.'_, dan tentu saja Harry tidak peduli dengan itu, karena memang benar kalau ia sangat dekat sang bunda.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk kedalam toko Ollivander's Wand, beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki tua mengejutkan mereka berdua, di tambah sang laki-laki tua melakukan Legilimency kepada Harry dan Lily yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko.

_'Keluar dari kepalaku dan ibuku, orang tua.'_ Harry berbicara di kepalanya.

Ollivander berhenti dan sedikit terkejut bahwa Harry mengetahui Mind Arts, dan beberapa saat tersenyum ketika melihat Lily.

"Hello Ms. Lily Elizabeth Potter. 10 inches _Willow_ dengan _Unicorn Hair_?" Ollivander berkata sambil melihat Harry yang masih begitu tenang menatap dirinya.

"Ya Mr. Ollivander."

"Ya. Mari kita kembali ke bisnis, Mr. Potter tangan mana yang di gunakan untuk memegang wand?" tanya Ollivander.

Harry tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tangan kanan Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander dan menangguk, kemudian mengambil wand yang ada di tokonya, setelah beberapa jam tidak ada wand yang cocok untuk Harry,

"Mr. Potter sepertinya tidak ada wand yang cocok dengan anda." kata Ollivander.

"What!? Itu tidak benar kan!?" Harry berteriak kaget. Dalam pikirannya, dia akan berjalan keluar dan mengambil wand milik Neville karena wand milik Neville adalah miliknya di dimensi lamanya.

Lily juga sedikit terkejut ketika wand yang di bawa Ollivander tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali, ia sempat berpikir apakah Harry adalah seorang squib, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat sendiri kalau Harry melakukan accidental magic saat berumur satu tahun lebih.

"Tenang Mr. Potter, aku akan membawa semua koleksi wand milik kakekku." Ollivander kembali ke belakang tokonya dan mengambil dua buah kotak yang di asumsikan bahwa kotak tersebut adalah sebuah wand, "Mr. Potter silahkan mencobanya."

Harry melihat wand tersebut dengan intents, tongkat tersebut bukan tongkat biasa, desain yang begitu menarik dan megah, apalagi di hiasi warna emas dan perak.

Harry mengambil wand yang berada di kotak, ia merasakan sensasinya, tongkat tersebut menerima kalau ia adalah pemilik tongkat tersebut, apalagi di tambah sebuah benang sihir berwarna silver keluar dari ujung tongkat dan berbentuk sebuah hewan rusa jantan, tidak beberapa lama kemudian hewan tersebut menghilang.

"Bloody hell! Impressive, sangat begitu mengesankan." kata Ollivander hati-hati dan begitu serius.

"Apa yang impressive?" Harry berkata tenang, dirinya merasa tidak begitu mengesankan dengan ucapan dari Mr. Ollivander. Yang ia tahu bahwa tongkat sihirnya menerima ia sebagai Masternya.

Ollivander melihat Harry dan Lily secara bergantian, "Kau tahu ketika wizard maupun witch pertama kali menerima tongkat mereka, sang tongkat secara tidak langsung mengeluarkan sihir pertama mereka. Dan aku ingat ketika Lily membeli tongkatnya, sihir pertama yang di keluarkan adalah _Levitation Charm_." kata Ollivander, Lily menganggukan kepala tanda paham apa yang di maksud oleh Mr. Ollivander, "Dan baru saja Mr. Potter mengeluarkan sihir pertama tongkatnya, dan pertama kali yang di keluarkan adalah _Patronus Charm_."

Harry dan Lily kaget mendengar ucapan dari Mr. Ollivander, dan secara reflek Lily memeluk Harry dan menciumnya sambil bergumam kalau dirinya sangat bangga dengan Harry. Lily sangat tahu bahwa _Patronus Charm_ di ajarkan saat Sixth year, tentu saja ia begitu bangga kalau Harry mengeluarkan sihir pertama tongkatnya adalah _Patronus Charm_. Harry sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sang ibu.

"Dan Mr. Potter, aku juga cukup terkesan jika tongkat tersebut memilih dirimu, tongkat tersebut memiliki panjang 12 inches, core: _The Tear of Phoenix_ dan _Basilisk Venom_, Wood: _Mythical Holly Wood_." kata Ollivander berbicara serius.

Harry menganggukan kepala, ia ingat bahwa dulu ia terkena Basilisk Venom dan di sembuhkan dengan The Tear of Phoenix, dan tongkatnya sekarang memiliki core keduanya. Sementara Lily tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia baru tahu kalau ada sebuah tongkat yang memiliki dua core.

"Karena tongkat tersebut adalah buatan kakekku, dan sudah berada di sini selama 200 tahun, jadi harga tongkat tersebut adalah 200 Galleon." kata Mr. Ollivander.

"Apa?! Tongkat ku saja harganya 7 Galleon?!"

Harry mencoba menenangkan ibunya, setelah tenang Harry menatap Mr. Ollivander.

"Aku akan membayarnya, lagi pula tongkat ini sudah ada 200 tahun yang lalu, dan menurutku harganya juga sudah pantas." Harry mengeluarkan uangnya yang berada di dalam kantong tempat penyimpanan uang dan membayarnya sebesar 200 Galleon.

Lily menghela nafas, perkataan Harry ada benarnya, ia sedikit malu karena Harry harus membayar tongkatnya sendiri, dalam pikirannya sudah sepantasnya orang tua membelikan tongkat sihir untuk anaknya, tapi di dalam hatinya ia begitu bangga dengan putranya, karena putranya sedikit lebih dewasa.

Tidak berapa lama mereka keluar dari toko Ollivander menuju toko, di dalam toko Ollivander berpikir jika dirinya harus memberitahukan tongkat yang di bawa oleh Harry Potter kepada Albus Dumbledore, "Apa aku harus memberitahukan Albus, tidak-tidak, Albus hanya perlu tahu kalau tongkat kembaran Voldemort sudah di pegang oleh Neville Longbottom." Kata Ollivander bergumam. Ollivander sangat terkesan dengan Harry Potter, di umur 11 tahun bisa Occlumency, tongkatnya pertamanya mengeluarkan _Patronus Charm_, dan tongkat yang dibawa memiliki core: The Tear of Phoenix dan Basilisk Venom, Ollivander berharap kalau Harry Potter akan melakukan hal besar, tapi hal besar yang positif tidak seperti Voldemort yang melakukan hal besar yang negatif.

Lily dan Harry kini menuju toko Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions untuk membeli pakaian dan koper. Setelah mendapatkan pakaian dan kopernya, Harry ingin memberikan sedikit rahasianya kepada sang ibu.

"Mum?" tanya Harry.

"Ya sweetheart. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil Madam Malkin untuk memasukan pakaian-pakaian ini kedalam koper."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melakukannya Mum, aku tahu sedikit sihir untuk memasukan pakaian-pakaian milikku." kata Harry dengan tenang.

Lily memberikan pandangan bertanya, setahu dirinya Harry baru saja mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Well, aku tidak akan menggunakan tongkatku, hanya saja aku tahu sedikit mengenai Wandless Magic." Kata Harry singkat.

Lily terkekeh mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Jangan konyol Harry, Wandless Magic sangat sulit, bahkan Albus Dumbledore memiliki masalah dengan itu. Tenang saja Madam Malkin yang akan membereskan pakainmu." Lily tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut putranya.

Harry menghela nafas dan menggerakan sedikit tangannya untuk melakukan _Packing Charm_, beberapa saat kemudian baju-baju mulai melipat dengan sendiri dan masuk kedalam koper.

"B-Bagaimana?" kata Lily tergagap.

"Aku berlatih sejak umur 8 tahun Mum, aku banyak membaca di ruang perpustakaan, dan mencoba melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat, dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah Wandless Magic." Harry tersenyum kepada sang Ibu, memang Harry sedikit berbohong kalau ia belajar saat umur 8 tahun.

Lily menatap Harry dengan bangga.

"Aku bangga padamu Harry, aku kira kamu hanya membaca saja dengan Hermione, dan tidak berfikir bahwa kamu juga berlatih sihir. James pasti bangga denganmu, James dan kakek nenek harus tahu itu." Kata Lily bangga dengan putra satu-satunya, ia tidak menyangka kalau putranya bisa melakukan Wandless Magic, dan Lily sangat yakin kalau putranya akan menjadi penyihir besar nantinya.

Harry menganggukan kepala, mereka berdua keluar dari toko Madam Malkin dan berjalan menuju toko Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour untuk membeli es krim.

Tidak di sangka mereka bertemu dengan Longbottom Family, atau lebih tepatnya Alice dan Neville.

"Ah, begitu mengejutkan bertemu denganmu Lily," kata Alice dengan nada netral, "Dan ini pasti putramu Herman?"

"Namanya Harry." kata Lily dingin.

"Hmmm, ya, maaf membuatmu bingung tapi James sedikit langka membicarakan putranya dan orang-orang di kantor mulai berpikir apakah putra dari james seorang wizard atau seorang squib. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat dia membeli perlengkapan Hogwarts."

Harry tetap diam, tapi ia melihat ibunya tersenyum sekaligus menyeringai.

"Harry akan jadi penyihir besar, dia sudah banyak melakukan latihan sihir di rumah dan tentu saja dengan bantuan kursus. Tapi aku dengar Neville di ajarkan Dumbledore, dan dengar-dengar Neville melakukan latihannya dengan begitu malas dan malah menyuruh house-elf untuk menggantikannya." kata Lily menyeringai.

Alice mengerutkan keningnya, "Neville adalah pure-blood wizard, dia butuh lebih banyak konsentrasi dari apa yang di ajarkan Dumbledore. Dan aku yakin Neville akan menjadi asset yang besar untuk Auror nanti."

"Kapan? 50 tahun? atau bahkan 60 tahun kemudian?" kata Lily berkata kembali.

Alice menyipitkan matanya, sebelum dia berkata kembali. Neville mendekatinya.

"Mum, aku ingin es-krim merek Longbottom," kata Neville, pandangannya kini beralih kearah Harry dan Lily, "Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs. Potter, dan aku tebak kamu adalah Horace."

"It's Harry." Kata Harry datar.

"Kamu yakin? Kamu terlihat seperti Horace kuda saya, dan kamu mengingatkan akan kuda saya."

Harry memandang Neville yang memandang dirinya dengan penghinaan, "Ya setidaknya anda tidak membandingkan saya dengan keledai." katanya datar.

"Apa aku mengatakan kalau kamu mengingatkan pada kuda saya? Maksudku keledai saya?" kata Neville buru-buru mengubah kata-katanya.

"Ohhhh, begitu dekat dengan penghinaan. Anda harus belajar tidak menarik kata-kata anda kembali, saya kira anda tidak memiliki keyakinan diri, dan anda terlihat seperti seorang pecundang di mata saya ketika anda menyalin kata-kata orang lain. Anda harus belajar seperti saya, contohnya seperti ini." kata Harry menatap sang ibu dan mulai berkata kembali, "Mum, ayo kita pergi dari sini? Aku pikir aku tidak ingin makan es krim, lagi pula udara di sini sedikit….. _tercemar_."

"Tentu saja sweetheart." kata Lily, "Maaf Alice, aku harus pergi, seperti kata putraku, udara disini sedikit _tercemar_." kata Lily menekankan kata-kata tercemar.

"Hei! Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepadaku?! Kau tahu siapa aku!?" teriak Neville, orang-orang di sekitar memandang Neville dan Alice.

Harry dan Lily sudah berjalan sedikit menjauh, tapi Harry menengok kebelakang dan menatap Neville, "Yeah," kata Harry sambil memberikan pandangan merendah, "Kamu pecundang, sampai ketemu pecundang."

Ketika Neville ingin berteriak kembali, Harry menggerakan tangan kanannya sedikit tanpa melihat Neville dan mengeluarkan _Undress Charm_ untuk membuat pakaian Neville Longbottom menghilang begitu saja. Semua orang melihat Neville dan mulai tertawa, terutama para pria yang melihat kemaluan _'The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ begitu kecil, sementara para gadis-gadis pemuja _'The-Boy-Who-Lived' _berteriak histeris melihat kemaluan idolanya yang begitu kecil. Neville sendiri sibuk bersembunyi di balik badan Alice, sementara Alice sendiri wajahnya memerah malu mendengar tawa dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandang dirinya dan Neville. Lily melihat sekilas dan menahan tawanya kemudian berjalan kembali menjauh dari keluarga Longbottom.

Setelah menjauh Lily memandang Harry dengan wajah tersenyum dan mulai memeluknya, "Kau tahu Harry, sebagai ibu aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini. Tapi akan aku katakan, Aku suka dengan kalimat hinaanmu dan wandless magic yang kamu gunakan pada bocah ingusan itu." Lily memandang lagi dan mencium kening serta kedua pipi putranya.

"Tentu Mum, aku tidak suka jika Mum di hina seperti itu, bagiku Mum dan Dad adalah orang tua terbaik di dunia ini." kata Harry membalas pelukan sang bunda.

"Oh sweetheart, Mum senang mendengarnya." Lily kembali mencium Harry.

Sebelum Lily dan Harry pergi dari Diagon Alley menuju Potters' Cottage menggunakan Floo Powder. Harry dan Lily mampir ketempat Eeylops Owl Emporium untuk membeli burung hantu, dan tentu saja pilihan Harry jatuh kepada Snowy Owl dan member nama burung hantu tersebut dengan nama Hedwig. Kini Harry memiliki dua familiar, yang pertama adalah ular Vipera Berus yang bernama Artemis dan yang kedua adalah burung hantu berwarna putih yang di beri nama Hedwig. Sesampai di Potters Cottage, Harry berpamitan kepada sang bunda pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Malam harinya ketika Harry tidur, sang bunda Lily Elizabeth Potter berkumpul bersama James, Bellatrix, Remus, Sirius dan Hermione sendiri sudah tidur di kamar tamu yang di sediakan.

Lily mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Harry tadi saat mereka berada di Diagon Alley, dari mulai Harry yang mendapatkan tongkat dengan dua core, sihir pertama yang di keluarkan dari tongkatnya., Harry yang bisa Wandless Magic, hingga membuat malu Longbottom Family di hadapan public.

James, Sirius, Remus dan Bellatrix tergagap mendengar cerita dari Lily, Lily sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka.

"Wow! Wandless Magic! Mum dan Dad pasti bangga mendengarnya." James sangat tahu jika Wandless Magic sangat susah, apalagi di keluarga Potters belum ada dalam sejarahnya yang bisa mengeluarkan Wandless Magic.

"Sihir pertama yang di keluarkan tongkatnya adalah Patronus Charm!" kata Sirius begitu bangga dengan putra walinya, begitu juga dengan Remus yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Yang lebih keren membuat keluarga Longbottom malu di depan umum." Bellatrix tertawa dan membayangkan betapa malunya keluarga Longbottom ketika melihat putranya di permalukan di depan umum, " Kau tahu Lils, Harry adalah kombinasi dari kalian berdua."

James dan Lily menaikan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, kalau James adalah seorang prankster, dan kamu Lils memiliki lidah yang tajam dan otak yang cerdas." kata Bellatrix tersenyum, "Dan itu sudah di buktikan hari ini, Harry melakukan prank kepada Neville dan memutar balikan keadaan dengan lidah tajamnya sehingga Neville tidak berkutik."

Sirius dan Remus yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar Bella, Harry kombinasi dari Prongs dan Lily." Kata Sirius.

"Dan aku yakin kalau target prank Harry tidak akan mengetahui jika Harry melakukan prankster, karena Harry adalah seorang Wandless Magic." Remus tertawa membayangkan begitu banyaknya prank yang akan di lakukan Harry nanti saat di Hogwarts. Dan Remus yakin 100 persen kalau yang jadi targetnya tidak akan tahu kalau Harry yang melakukan prank padanya.

"Ya, aku hanya berharap Harry tidak mendapatkan begitu banyak masalah di Hogwarts." kata Lily dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh James.

James merangkul pundak Lily dan berkata, "Tenang saja Lils, aku yakin Prongslet tidak akan mendapatkan masalah, lagi pula Harry tidak akan melakukan prank sebelum seseorang memulai kepadanya, seperti hari ini." James mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

Sirius, Remus, dan Bellatrix menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja, Harry terlalu cerdas untuk membuat dirinya terlibat dalam masalah, tapi ketika masalah itu datang, aku yakin Harry akan melakukan sesuatu seperti hari ini yang ia lakukan kepada Neville." kata Bellatrix, "Dan aku harap Harry bisa menjaga Hermione saat di Hogwarts nanti." Bellatrix sangat khawatir dengan putrinya, Bellatrix tahu kalau putrinya sangat cerdas dan sudah bisa beberapa sihir saat belajar di rumah, tapi tetap saja perasaan seorang ibu yang khawatir akan putrinya tidak bisa di tepis oleh dirinya.

"Tentu saja Pup akan menjaga Hermione." kata Sirius, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Bella." mendengar itu Bellatrix mengangguk.

"Tenang saja Bella, putraku akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik. Lagi pula seorang pangeran tidak akan memberikan seorang putri secantik Hermione di sakiti oleh orang lain." kata Lily menggoda sahabatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Harry tampaknya menaruh hati pada putri dari sahabat baiknya. Mendengar kalimat itu mau tidak mau tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja Lils, aku yakin pangeran setampan Harry tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." kata Bellatrix.

Mereka semua kembali berbincang-bincang, sementara sang ular Vipera Berus menatap keluarga Masternya dengan sedikit bosan.

_"Dasar manusia."_ kata Artemis yang mulai menuju ke kamar sang Master untuk menjaga sang Master dari marabaya.

Sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, Artemis meminta Harry menjadi Masternya, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai familiar bagi Harry James Potter. Tentu saja Artemis tahu apa saja yang di kerjakan sang Master, dari belajar Wandless Magic hingga mencoba menjadi Animagus. Artemis sangat beruntung mendapat Master seperti Harry Potter, dan Artemis percaya bahwa Masternya akan menjadi penyihir besar.

Sesampainya di kamar Artemis melihat Hedwig yang masih belum tertidur.

_"Hello Hedwig, nampaknya hari ini aku belum makan seekor burung."_ kata Artemis sedikit menyeringai.

_"Ah senang bertemu denganmu Artemis, aku juga hari ini belum mematuk seekor ular." _kata Hedwig mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

Mendengar itu Artemis tertawa mendesis, _"Selamat datang di keluarga Potter, Hedwig."_ Artemis langsung menyamankan diri di tempat yang di sediakan Harry untuk tidur.

_"Terima kasih atas sambutannya Artemis."_ kata Hedwig tersenyum lebar.

_"Good Night Hedwig."_

_"Good Night Artemis."_

Kedua familiar milik Harry Potter pun tertidur mengikuti sang tuannya yang sudah tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Harry Potter, ia berharap dapat membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga nanti saat dirinya di Hogwarts. Harry bertekad bahwa ia akan meraih juara kelas dan menjadi murid panutan bagi yang lain. Dan tidak lupa melakukan prankster kepada Neville Longbottom yang sudah berani menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fiction Harry Potter saya. Saya harap kalian tambah suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, di sini saya akan buat Neville dan Ron satu gang. Dan untuk Harry sendiri saya akan buat di kelilingi oleh para gadis, tapi tentu saja pilihan terakhirnya jatuh kepada Hermione. Menurut saya Hermione lebih cocok dengan Harry dari pada Ronald. Karena sosok Hermione mengingatkan akan sosok Lily Potter.

Saya harap anda sekalian mau memberikan reviewnya di chapter ini.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: New Life**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter &amp; I'am not J.K Rowlings**

**Summary: Second Wizarding War sudah berakhir, kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Tapi sayang kemenangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Harry Potter. Sesaat sebelum Harry Potter meninggal jiwa, pikiran, serta sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana dirinya kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi.**

**Warning: Powerful!Harry, BWL!Neville, and Etc**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Sorting Hat!**

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu, tidak terasa The Potters and Friends menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, dari mulai piknik, bermain Quidditch yang dimana Harry mencoba melakukan trick Wronski Feint yang pada akhirnya di marahi oleh Lily Potter karena takut putra tercintanya mendapatkan luka dari bermain Quidditch. Sementara James, Sirius dan Remus malah memberikan applause pada Harry karena bisa melakukan trick Professional Quidditch, tentu saja itu membuat James sebagai seorang ayah merasa bangga.

Hermione sendiri selama piknik banyak membaca buku yang tentukan oleh Hogwarts untuk anak-anak kelas satu, diantaranya: _Magical Drafts and Potions, The Standard Book of Spell Grade 1, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, dan A Beginner's Guide Transfiguration._ Tentu saja untuk prakteknya Hermione di bimbing langsung oleh sang ibu tercinta Bellatrix Druella Granger.

Kedekatan Hermione dengan Bellatrix membuat Harry berfikir, apakah Hermione yang berada di dimensinya dulu adalah anak dari Bellatrix, karena setahu dia, Bellatrix dijuluki The Brightest Witch of Her Age, sama seperti Lily Potter yang mendapatkan julukan seperti itu. Dalam lubuk hati Harry, dia sangat bersyukur kalau Hermione tidak akan di juluki Mudblood lagi oleh Malfoy.

Bicara soal Malfoy. Harry dan Hermione sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Draco dan tentu saja hasilnya mereka bertolak belakang, tidak hanya bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Harry dan Hermione juga bertemu dengan Daphne Greengrass yang akhirnya mereka menjadi teman baik.

Kini Harry dan Hermione sudah berada di King Cross untuk berangkat ke Hogwarts yang di temani oleh kedua orang tua mereka dan juga Sirius. Harry sendiri sudah berencana untuk berteman baik dengan Twin Weasley, karena menurut Harry dua orang tersebut memiliki talenta yang bagus, di tambah Harry bertekad untuk membuka bisnis bersama Twin Weasley.

Lily memeluk Harry dengan erat, air matanya tidak dapat di bendung lagi, "Tenang saja Mum, aku akan baik-baik saja di Hogwarts." Kata Harry seraya mencoba menenangkan sang bunda yang nampaknya tidak tega membiarkan sang anak pergi ke Hogwarts.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Sirius memeluk Harry dan berkata dalam bisikannya, _'Pup, jangan lupa untuk melakukan prankster!'_ bisikan Sirius di dengan oleh Lily, sehingga Lily memukul kepala sang sahabat baik suaminya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hermione dan Bellatrix pun saling berpelukan. Bellatrix juga hampir sama dengan Lily yang bersimbah air mata untuk melepas putri tercintanya pergi ke Hogwarts.

Lily kembali lagi memeluk Harry dengan erat, "M-My baby boy (Sob) sudah besar dan (Hic) akan pergi H-Hogwarts, aku merasa baru kemarin (Hic) aku mengganti popoknya." Harry memeluk kembali sang bunda dan membisikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di Hogwarts.

Sementara James menggelengkan kepala dan memutar matanya dengan bosan, setelah Lily melepas pelukannya, kini giliran James yang memeluk erat putra satu-satunya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Prongslet, jangan lupa belajar dengan giat apa yang di ajarkan oleh para Professor." kata James, Harry pun memeluk sang ayah dengan erat, _'Dan jangan lupa melakukan pranks kepada para Professor, terutama saat di kelas.'_ mendengar itu Harry jadi sweatdrop.

Harry juga tidak lupa memeluk sang Aunt tercinta yaitu Bellatrix, begitu juga dengan Hermione yang memeluk James, Lily, dan Sirius. Sementara Remus sendiri tidak datang karena ada urusan lain yang harus di kerjakan.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. I love you all!" kata Harry dan Hermione berpaling kearah kereta.

James, Lily, Sirius, dan Bellatrix mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Harry dan Hermione. Dalam hati Harry sangat senang ketika dia di antar keberangkatannya menuju Hogwarts, tidak seperti saat ia berada di dimensinya, tidak ada yang mengantarnya untuk menuju Hogwarts. Harry sempat melihat The Weasleys yang juga mengantar kepergian anak-anak mereka ke Hogwarts, entah kenapa setelah melihat salah satu dari The Weasleys atau khususnya Ginerva Molly Weasley, Harry tidak merasakan perasaan rindu atau apapun.

Setelah masuk kedalam kereta Harry dan Hermione mencari kompartemen untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan kompartemen, Harry dan Hermione duduk di dalamnya. Harry sendiri mencoba menyamankan diri untuk menutup matanya, sementara Hermione membuka buku _The Standard Book of Spell Grade 1_ lalu mulai membacanya.

"Mione, apakah kamu tidak bosan membaca buku terus setiap menit? Atau bahkan setiap detik?" tanya Harry yang sedikit bosan melihat kebiasaan teman kecil sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

Hermione menutup bukunya sesaat dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau perlu tahu Harry, kalau buku adalah jendela dunia."

"Ah, kalau ini adalah jendela kompartemen." Harry menunjuk jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya, "Dan juga merupakan jendela yang menunjukan pemandangan saat nanti kereta ini berjalan." canda Harry seraya memasang muka lucu.

"Itu tidak lucu Harry." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memulai kembali membaca.

Sementara Harry tertawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi dari sahabat baiknya.

Tidak berapa lama kereta mulai berjalan, compartment mereka juga sudah bertambah satu orang yaitu Daphne Greengrass yang merupakan sahabat mereka saat mereka berumur 8 tahun. Hermione sudah menutup bukunya dan berbincang-bincang dengan Daphne seputar Hogwarts, sementara Harry sendiri masih menyamankan dirinya sambil melihat pemandangan yang akan membawa ia ke Hogwarts.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, pintu kompartemen terbuka dan menampakan Neville dan Ron berdiri di pintu.

"Ah! Potter kita bertemu kembali." kata Neville begitu arogannya, di ikuti oleh Ron yang berada di belakangnya.

Harry, Hermione dan Daphne menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan memandang Neville dan Ron yang berada di pintu compartment.

Sesaat Harry menyeringai, "Kita bertemu kembali _The-Boy-Who-Loser_." Neville memberikan glare terhebatnya kepada Harry, sementara Hermione dan Daphne tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan glare yang di berikan Neville, pandangan Harry beralih kearah Ron, "Kamu pasti dari keluarga Weasley?" katanya dengan nada netral.

"Iya, dia dari keluarga Weasley, namanya Robert." kata Neville menjawab pertanyaan yang di tunjukan oleh teman sebelahnya.

"Hei! It's Ron!" protes Robert yang ternyata bernama Ronald Weasley.

"Whatever." kata Neville begitu arogannya, "Kau Potter!" tunjuknya kepada Harry, "Aku adalah The-Boy-Who-Lived, kau harus hormat kepadaku." perintah Neville begitu arogan dan berkepala besar.

Harry terkagum dengan kearoganan Neville yang bisa di bilang setara dengan sepupunya Draco Malfoy, berbeda dengan Hermione dan Daphne, mereka berdua baru tahu kalau Neville yang merupakan _The-Boy-Who-Lived _begitu arogan dan menganggap kalau dirinya adalah Merlin.

"Hormat? Hormat kepada _The-Boy-Who-Loser_?" kata Harry sarcastic, "In your dream." Harry menggerakan tangannya sedikit untuk mengeluarkan Wandless Magic guna menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kasar.

_**BLAM!**_

Neville terdorong kebelakang sedikit dengan hidung yang sedikit sakit akibat terkena pintu, sebelum Neville membuka kembali pintu tersebut Harry mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari _wand holster_ yang di tempatkan di paha kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke gagang pintu compartment.

"_Colloportus!" _pintu kompartemen terkunci dengan sihir sehingga tidak bisa di buka oleh Neville. Neville beserta Ron memaksa membuka pintu tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kompartemen dimana Harry Potter duduk dan tidak lupa memberikan glare yang sangat mematikan kepada Harry.

Hermione dan Daphne memberikan tatapan kagum, terkejut, dan bertanya-tanya ketika Harry menutup pintu compartment tanpa menggunakan tangan maupun tongkat sihir.

"What?" Harry merasa tidak nyaman di tatap oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Bloody hell! Wandless Magic!" kata Hermione.

"Harry bagaimana kamu melakukannya, itu benar-benar keren!"

"Mione?" Harry memandang Hermione dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau tidak salah Auntie Bella tahu kalau aku bisa sedikit Wandless Magic." Hermione menggelengkan kepala menandakan bahwa ibunya tidak memberitahu dirinya kalau Harry bisa Wandless Magic.

Harry menghela nafas karena masih di pandang dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Harry, sahabat baikku, maukah kamu mengajarkan kami berdua Wandless Magic? Please?" kata Hermione berkata manis, begitu juga dengan Daphne yang mengangguk tanda setuju, tidak lupa dengan wajah manisnya.

"Er.. Baiklah."

"Terima kasih Harry." kata Hermione dan Daphne.

Mereka berdua langsung mencium pipi Harry, lebih tepatnya, Hermione mencium pipi kanan Harry dan Daphne mencium pipi kiri Harry. Harry yang di cium oleh mereka berdua mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

'_Bloody hell! Kenapa aku blushing? Ingat Harry kamu sekarang berumur 27 tahun.'_ ia tidak menyangka jika di cium oleh Hermione dan Daphne membuat dirinya blushing, mengingat ia terperangkap di tubuh kecilnya kembali saat usianya masih satu tahun.

Melihat Harry blushing, Hermione dan Daphne tertawa kecil dengan sedikit blushing karena mereka berdua berani mencium Harry yang di kategorikan tampan atau bisa di bilang kelewat tampan. Wajah maskulin dengan mata berwarna hijau, bentuk tubuh yang tidak seperti anak seusianya membuat daya tarik sendiri kepada kaum hawa.

"Shup up!" kata Harry. Hermione dan Daphne makin tertawa keras.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan jubah murid Hogwarts, karena sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di Hogwarts. Mereka juga membicarakan akan di tempatkan di House mana ketika mereka akan di tempatkan. Harry sendiri berharap ia masuk Gryffindor, begitu juga dengan Hermione dan Daphne yang menginginkan masuk Gryffindor karena ingin bersama sahabat baik mereka yaitu Harry James Potter.

Di tempat lain Draco Malfoy serta dua orang bodyguardnya berseteru dengan Neville Longbottom yang merupakan _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ beserta pengikut setianya Ronald Weasley. Di kompartemen lain semua orang ribut dengan adanya _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ yang akan menjalani sekolah sihir di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian kereta Hogwarts Express akhirnya sampai tujuan. Semua siswa tidak terkecuali siswa kelas satu turun dari kereta, di sana seseorang sudah menunggu para siswa kelas satu, orang tersebut namanya adalah Rubeus Hagrid. Semua anak kelas satu mengikuti Hagrid yang akan membawa mereka ke kastil dengan menggunakan perahu.

Di lain sisi, Harry melihat Neville dengan begitu kagum akan kearoganannya, dia bisa mendengar ketika Neville mengatakan The-Boy-Who-Lived ini dan The-Boy-Who-Lived itu. Harry membayangkan apa jadinya jika saja di dunianya dulu kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, apakah dirinya juga akan seperti Neville, Harry hanya berharap jika itu terjadi dirinya tidak berubah seperti Neville.

Ketika mereka sampai, seorang Proffesor sudah menunggu mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengunggu beberapa saat. Tidak berapa lama mereka semua masuk kedalam kastil. Semua murid memandang takjub area Great Hall kastil Hogwarts terkecuali Harry. Mereka semua kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat sebuah topi yang sudah cukup usang, di sebelahnya topi tersebut seorang Professor yang bernama Minerva McGonagall, tidak berapa lama topi tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah suara dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Ketika suara nyanyian sudah berhenti, semua orang yang berada di Great Hall berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Setelah selesai Professor McGonagall memandang Professor Dumbledore untuk sesaat, setelah Headmaster mengangguk sedikit Professor McGonagall mulai membacakan nama-nama di perkamen yang ia pegang.

Harry langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk memadang Dumbledore sejenak lalu pandangannya beralih kearah seorang Professor yang mengenakan turban atau lebih tepatnya Professor Quirrell, sementara itu di sebelah Quirrell, seorang Professor yang Harry ketahui bernama Severus Snape menatap Harry dengan intents, sementara Harry sendiri hanya menaikan alisnya tidak peduli dengan tatapan Snape.

Dalam pikiran Harry, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa persiapan untuk mencegah Quirrell untuk mengambil _Philosopher's Stone_ saat akhir tahun nanti, Harry juga tidak lupa menaikan perisai Occlumency-nya untuk mencegah Dumbledore maupun Snape untuk membaca pikirannya, dan memasang perisai peringatan apabila kedua orang tersebut mencoba memasuki pikirannya.

McGonagall sudah membacakan sebagian besar nama-nama yang ada di perkamen, Harry melihat tinggal beberapa anak saja yang berada di barisannya.

"Hermione Granger!" panggil McGonagall dengan suara keras.

Tidak seperti di dimensi lamanya, Hermione maju dengan penuh percaya diri dan penuh dengan aura keyakinan. Harry sedikit kagum dengan sepupunya itu.

Hermione duduk di kursi yang di sediakan, setelah beberapa menit topi seleksi meneriakan sebuah nama House yang akan di tempati Hermione.

"Gryffindor!" di meja Gryffindor semua bersorak menyambut Hermione yang mulai duduk di kursi yang di sediakan oleh House of Gryffindor.

Harry memutar matanya dengan bosan, hingga akhirnya sebuah nama di panggil.

"Neville Longbottom!" panggil McGonagall dengan keras, semua orang menatap Neville dengan terkejut dan terdengar bisikan yang di tujukan untuk Neville.

Dia berjalan dengan arogan dan besar kepala, Harry dapat melihat Draco Malfoy kedua dalam diri Neville, setelah Neville duduk Harry mencoba menggunakan Legilimency untuk mengetahui apa yang di katakan oleh topi seleksi, Harry dapat mendengar bahwa Neville berbisik agar ia tidak di tempatkan di Slytherin. Harry berpikir bahwa Neville sangat cocok di Slytherin, dan lebih cocok jika di tempatkan di Hufflepuff.

Tidak berapa lama topi seleksi menerikan nama House yang akan di tempatkan Neville.

"Gryffindor!" Neville menghela nafas dengan senang dan berjalan kearah meja Gryffindor dengan arogan, Harry dapat melihat Twin Weasley mengangkat alis mereka masing-masing, dan saat itu juga Harry menyeringai senang karena tampaknya Twin Weasley tidak suka dengan sifat dari The-Boy-Who-Lived.

McGonagall terus membacakan nama-nama yang tersisa, Harry melihat nama Daphne Greengrass di panggil dan tidak berapa lama Daphne di tempatkan di Gryffindor seperti keinginannya, Harry tersenyum ketika Daphne di tempatkan di Gryffindor, ia bisa melihat Hermione menyambut Daphne di meja Gryffindor dengan antusias. Kali ini giliran namanya yang di sebut oleh McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" panggil McGonagall.

Harry maju dengan penuh aura kekuasaan dan menyenangkan, semua anak perempuan melihatnya dengan pandangan ingin memiliki dan sedikit mengeluarkan air liur di sudut bibir mereka, sementara para anak laki-laki memandang Harry dengan tatapan iri dan mereka semua seperti siapa memberikan nereka kepada Harry. Di umur yang 11 tahun, tinggi badan 5 kaki, 2 inchi tidak heran jika anak perempuan terpana melihatnya, apalagi di tambah bentuk badan Harry sangat proposional.

Harry duduk di kursi, McGonagall memasangkan topi seleksi di kepala Harry, tidak terjadi apa-apa, topi seleksi terdiam tidak berbicara seperti biasa, beberapa saat kemudian topi seleksi berbicara dengan keras sehingga seluruh ruangan bisa mendengarnya.

"Bisa tolong turunkan perisai _Occlumency_ anda?" kata topi seleksi berbicara keras. Semua orang yang mengerti perkataan dari topi seleksi mulai saling berbisik satu sama, tapi Harry menghiraukan mereka. Dumbledore terkejut tapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun Snape melebarkan mata tidak percaya bahwa ada anak kelas 1 tahu Occlumency, belum lagi kalau anak tersebut adalah putra dari musuh bebuyutannya.

Sebelum topi seleksi berbicara lagi, Harry melakukan komunikasi lewat pikirannya.

"_Bisa kamu tolong tidak menempatkan aku di Slytherin? House lain mungkin cocok denganku, tapi tidak di Slytherin. Jika anda memasukan saya ke Slytherin, saya bisa menjamin tidak akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam sekolah ini. Saya lebih suka Gryffindor, Ravenclaw juga tidak begitu buruk. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin anda mengatakan apa pun yang anda lihat di kepala saya dan saya minta anda tidak memberitahukan Dumbledore tentang yang anda lihat."_ Harry berkata dengan nada hormat, sebenarnya Harry tidak ingin mengecewakan sang nenek, hanya saja setelah bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy saat umur 8 tahun, Harry tidak begitu suka dengan sifat penerus keluarga Malfoy. Sebenarnya Harry juga tidak begitu suka di Gryffindor karena ada _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedua sahabatnya berada di Gryffindor.

"_Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang aku lihat di kepala anda dan lagi aku tidak akan menempatkan seseorang di House yang tidak mereka sukai. Jangan khawatir, saya tidak diizinkan untuk mengungkapkan informasi pribadi dari pikiran seseorang tanpa izin."_ kata topi seleksi di dalam pikirannya, _"Terutama Godric Gryffindor Heir."_

Harry mengangguk.

"_Tapi pertama, mari saya lihat apa yang ada di pikiran anda? Hm, Dimesion Traveler, Heir of Slytherin dan True Heir of Gryffindor. Incredible! Dan apa ini? Wow! Parselmouth, Wandless Magic, dan Lightning Phoenix Animagus?! Sangat menarik, kamu adalah The-Boy-Who-Lived di duniamu. Oh yes, sangat kuat, kamu mengalahkan Dark Lord di umur 17 tahun, dan kamu bisa mengalahkan Dumbledore dengan mudah. Dan ini yang lebih menarik, sihirmu sudah menyatu dengan The Tear of Phoenix dan Basilisk Venom, di tambah tongkat sihirmu memiliki dua core tersebut. Ini benar-benar menarik, saya tidak pernah melihat suatu sihir menyatu dengan seseorang sebelumnya, apalagi Phoenix Animagus dengan element berbeda. Slytherin sangat cocok denganmu, tapi karena kamu tidak ingin di tempatkan di Slytherin, bagaimana kalau Ravenclaw?"_ kata topi seleksi terdiam, _"Saya rasa tidak cocok di Ravenclaw, karena anda sudah melampau pengetahuan selama 7 tahun dan perguruan tinggi sihir. Bagaimana kalau Hufflepuff? Ya anda punya jiwa loyalitas dan tidak menghakimi orang dari sampulnya, saya rasa anda tidak cocok di sana, anda akan menimbulkan kerusuhan di House itu. Bagaimana kalau Gryffindor? Anda sangat cocok di sana, apalagi anda adalah True Heir of Gryffindor. Wow! Anda memiliki semua karakter dari semua House di sini. Baiklah biarkan aku berpikir sejenak."_ kata topi seleksi untuk memikirkan dimana Harry harus di tempatkan.

Semua orang terdiam, sudah hampir 10 menit Harry masih berada di atas kursi dengan topi seleksi di kepalanya, semua orang berbisik-bisik, karena tidak biasanya topi seleksi menseleksi seseorang begitu lama. Dumbledore sendiri menatap dengan tanda tanya, ia merasa kalau Harry akan jadi penyihir besar karena topi seleksi menseleksi Harry begitu lama.

"_Baiklah saya sudah menentukannya,"_ topi seleksi mulai berbicara kembali di dalam pikiran Harry, _**"GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Harry tidak begitu kaget dan melepaskan topi seleksi dan menaruhnya di kursi, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah topi seleksi mulai bebicara lagi.

"Mr. Potter, kekuatan dan potensimu sangat besar. Saya harap anda bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Dan Mr. Potter ini pertama kalinya saya mengambil keputusan yang sulit karena anda memiliki karakter semua House. Kunjungi aku sekali-kali, kita bisa mengobrol bersama." kata topi seleksi dengan sangat hormat.

Harry membungkuk dengan hormat dan berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan diam. Sementara semua orang mulai berbisik, mereka tidak menyangka ada orang yang memiliki semua karakter dari empat House, di tambah topi seleksi TIDAK PERNAH berbicara selain meneriakan nama House yang akan di tempati. Dumbledore sendiri menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tenang.

'_Anak ini memang kuat, ia bisa jadi sekutu yang sangat kuat, di tambah topi seleksi mengakuinya. Saya harus bicara dengan James dan Lily nanti.'_ Dumbledore berpikir bahwa dia akan mendapatkan sekutu yang kuat untuk melawan para Death Eater dan Dark Lord.

Hermione dan Daphne memandang Harry dengan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabat mereka memiliki karakteristik dari empat House. Harry sendiri hanya memberikan senyum kecil ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya memandangnya.

'_Sekarang apa?'_ pikir Harry ketika melihat hampir semua hantu yang baru saja keluar memberikan hormat kepada Harry, terutama Bloody Baron yang memberikan hormat dengan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah kedua mata, seakan-akan memberikan hormat ala militer.

Tentu saja aksi para hantu tertangkap oleh semua orang, semua orang memandang Harry. Harry sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Neville sendiri menggertakan giginya ketika melihat itu dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, ia berpikir harusnya ia yang di beri hormat karena ia adalah _The-Boy-Who-Lived_.

Acara di lanjutkan dengan pesta makan di Great Hall, semua orang berbicang-bicang. Harry sendiri berbicang-bincang dengan Hermione dan Daphne, sesekali Harry melihat semua anak perempuan memandangnya seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, melihat itu bulu kuduk Harry merinding. Sebelum bubar Dumbledore memberikan peringatan bahwa lantai tiga sekarang merupakan daerah terlarang, dan tentu saja Forbidden Forest juga merupakan aera terlarang.

Setelah selesai mereka semua kembali ke House masing-masing, untuk kelas satu sendiri di bimbing oleh seorang prefek yang Harry ketahui bernama Percy Weasley. Memberikan sebuah password di potret, pintu pun terbuka, Percy mulai membagi tempat untuk anak kelas satu.

Harry, Neville, Ron dan dua orang lainnya di tempatkan di satu kamar. Hermione, Daphne, dan dua orang lainnya di tempatkan juga di satu kamar. Di kamar Harry mulai membereskan semuanya dan berganti pakaiannya dengan piyama untuk tidur. Harry menatap ke empat housemate-nya sejenak dan mulai membaringkan diri lalu menutup mata. Harry bisa mendengar kalau Neville mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari Killing Curse. Seamus dan Dean menatap dengan kagum Neville, sementara Ron menatap dengan kagum sekaligus iri dengan ketenaran Neville.

Harry menghiraukan obrolan tidak penting mereka, dan memasang _Silencing Spell_ di sekitarnya agar suara dari housemate-nya tidak terdengar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Harry terbangun pukul 05.00, ia terbiasa bangun pagi. Ia dapat melihat Neville, Ron, Seamus, dan Dean masih tertidur pulas. Harry mengambil jadwal dan melihat jadwal kelas pertamanya. Kelas pertama pagi ini adalah Transfigurations pada pukul 08.00 dan di lanjutkan dengan Charms pada pukul 13.00 siang nanti.

Harry mulai memikirkan untuk mencari sekutu di dalam House of Gryffindor, dan yang menjadi potensi tentu saja Twin Weasley yang Harry ketahui nampaknya mereka tidak suka dengan Neville, bagaimana Harry bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari pandangan mata mereka dua Harry bisa tahu jika mereka berdua tidak suka dengan Neville, untuk alasannya sendiri Harry tidak tahu.

Ia juga mulai menyusun rencana untuk menggagalkan Quirrell utuk mengambil _Philoshoper's Stone_ yang berada di lantai tiga, dan tentu saja tempat tersebut di jaga oleh anjing berkepala tiga. Teringat akan kedua orang tuanya, harry mengambil kertas perkamen dan mulai menulis surat.

_Dear Potter Family_

_Hai semuanya! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku di tempatkan di Gryffindor. Topi seleksi bilang aku memiliki semua karakter dari empat House. Aku harap kalian berdua bangga padaku. Aku rindu pada kalian. Mum, bilang pada Auntie Bella, Hermione di tempatkan di Hufflepuff, just kidding Mum. Mione di tempatkan di Gryffindor sama seperti ku, Daphne juga di tempatkan di Gryffindor._

_Mum katakan pada Granmomma aku tidak di tempatkan di Slytherin, aku harap Granmomma mau memaafkan aku dan masih mau menyayangiku. Bilang sama Granpoppa, aku di tempatkan di Gryffindor dan jangan lupa uang taruhannya di bagi dua, hahaha._

_Mum, aku melihat Albus Dumbledore. Dia terlihat tua dan sedikit gila dengan binar-binar di matanya, aku tahu aku tidak boleh menilai orang dari sampulnya. Aku tidak sempat melihat semua Professor, tapi tadi aku melihat Professor McGonagall tersenyum padaku, aku yakin dia guru yang baik dan juga ketat. Ah, aku juga melihat Professor Snape, ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti tidak suka, aku tidak tahu kenapa?_

_Mum sudah dulu, aku mau sarapan pagi dulu. Dan satu lagi katakan pada Auntie Bella, "Aku akan selalu menjaga Hermione-ku dengan baik." Wink, just kidding Mum. Please, jangan katakan itu pada Auntie Bella. Salam untuk Dad, Granpoppa, Granmomma, Uncle Padfoot, Auntie Bella dan Uncle Moony._

_Love you lots._

_P.S: Terutama Mum dan Granmomma._

Memasukan suratnya kedalam amplop, Harry mengambil Hedwig dan melepaskannya untuk mengantar surat ke Potters' Cottage, "Antarkan surat ini ke Potters' Cottage, dan sampaikan salamku pada Artemis." Hedwig mengangguk dan menggigit surat tersebut dengan paruhnya dan mulai terbang keluar dari kamar asrama.

Setelah itu Harry bergegas untuk membesihkan diri di kamar mandi, tidak berapa lama Harry sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan mulai turun menuju Great Hall untuk sarapan. Tidak lupa untuk mencari teman dan sekutu, setelah sampai di Great Hall, Harry bisa melihat Hermione dan Daphne sedang makan bersama, Harry memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

Harry tersenyum karena Hermione di dunia ini tidak sendiri lagi, dan Daphne tampaknya memahami betul sifat dari Hermione yang bisa di bilang sedikit bossy dan banyak bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya. Harry mulai menyantap makanannya dan mulai mencari-cari sekutu dan teman yang bisa di percaya dan memiliki loyalitas dan friendship.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga, saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini, untuk teman-teman Harry sendiri sudah saya tentukan beberapa. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite Fiction saya. Untuk Harry sendiri saya lebih suka di tempatkan di Gryffindor, karena saya ingin Harry melakukan Prankster kepada Neville nantinya. Hehehehe….!

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: New Life**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter &amp; I'am not J.K Rowling**

**Summary: Second Wizarding War sudah berakhir, kemenangan berada di pihak Harry Potter dan pendukungnya. Tapi sayang kemenangan tersebut harus di bayar mahal dengan meninggalnya Harry Potter. Sesaat sebelum Harry Potter meninggal jiwa, pikiran, serta sihirnya terbawa ke dimensi lain, dimana dirinya kembali lagi kedalam tubuhnya yang masih bayi.**

**Warning: Powerful!Harry, BWL!Neville, and Etc**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Transfigurations, Charms and Bussiness!**

* * *

Membawa buku _A Beginner's Guide Transfiguration , _Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong kastil. Setelah sarapan tadi pagi, Harry kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Ia sempat melihat teman-teman satu kamarnya masih tertidur.

Menyeringai karena mendapatkan ide, Harry mengeluarkan Wandless Magic untuk mengeluarkan spell _Shrinking Charm_ pada empat kasur yang di tiduri oleh teman-temannya. Tidak lupa ia menset setiap lima menit sekali kasur tersebut akan sedikit menyusut hingga akhirnya kasur tersebut hilang.

Bergegas menuju ke ruang kelas. Harry membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-temannya ketika mereka bangun, dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa senang. Sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin melakukan prank pada Neville, tapi tiap kali mengingat kejadian di Diagon Alley satu bulan lalu membuat Harry sedikit geram akan kearoganan Neville.

Memasuki kelas, Harry dapat melihat hampir semua murid kelas satu sudah berkumpul. Ada Draco dengan dua bodyguard-nya yang selalu mengikuti kemana-mana. Hermione yang sedang bercengrama dengan Daphne, Lavender, dan Parvati.

Harry berjalan mendekati Hermione dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Morning Mione." sapanya, ia melihat kearah Daphne dan tersenyum, "Morning Daph."

"Morning Harry." balas Hermione.

"Morning." kata Daphne seraya tersenyum manis, "Ah kenalkan, ini teman satu kamar kami. Yang ini namanya Lavender Brown," tunjuknya pada Lavender, "Dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Parvati Patil."

"Hai Harry. Salam kenal." kata Lavender mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Harry menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan menerima jabat tangan Lavender, Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Parvati.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bisa menjadi akrab. Menurut Lavender dan Parvat, Harry orangnya easy going dan bagi mereka berdua Harry juga di kategorikan tampan. Ketika mereka sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain, Draco mendekati Harry dan teman-temannya.

"Halo Potter." Harry dan teman-temannya memandang Draco yang mendekati tempat mereka, "Ku dengar kamu satu kamar dengan Longbottom?" Mendengar itu Harry menyeringai, lalu mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang kamu berteman dengan Longbottom, Potter?"

Harry mengerutkan alisnya, "Berteman dengan Longbottom? Aku kira kamu yang berteman dengan Longbottom?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung dengan perkataan Harry, "Aku mendengar desas-desus waktu di kereta kalian saling lempar kalimat kasih sayang, atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih satu sama lain?" kata Harry menyeringai kembali.

Hermione, Daphne, Parvati, dan Lavender berusaha menahan tawa ketika mereka tahu Harry berbicara seperti itu. Sementara itu seluruh kelas yang mendengar perkataan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang gay.

Wajah Draco sendiri sudah memerah malu dengan perkataan sepupunya, sebenarnya ia bermaksud mengerjai sang sepupu, tapi malah dirinya yang menjadi korban kejahilan sang sepupu.

Dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit marah Draco berkata, "Tunggu sampai ayah ku mendengar tentang hal ini, Potter!" Draco kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama kedua bodyguard-nya.

Masih menyeringai Harry menyambut perkataan Draco, "Tentu saja Malfoy, aku akan bilang pada Uncle Lucius kalau aku siap menjadi _Best Man_ dari Longbottom dan Hermione akan dengan senang hati menjadi _Bridesmaid_ untukmu saat pernikahaan nanti." kata Harry merangkul pundak Hermione, Hermione sendiri mengangguk kearah Draco seraya tersenyum setuju.

Kali ini seluruh kelas kembali tertawa lebih keras, termasuk Daphne, Lavender, dan Parvati.

Draco sendiri menundukan kepalanya sambil menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat. Memang sejak pertemuan pertama kali di Potter Manor, Draco sudah tidak suka dengan Harry.

"Kau terlalu sadis dengan ucapanmu Harry." bisik Hermione tertawa kecil.

Harry tersenyum, "Itu belum apa-apa Mione, lagi pula dia sediri yang mencari masalah denganku." kata Harry santai.

Di meja Professor, seekor kucing berusaha untuk tidak berubah ke wujud aslinya, ia tidak menyangka kalau salah satu dari murid House-nya bisa berkata seperti itu, _'Jelas sifat yang ini menurun dari Lily dan kejahilannya menurun dari James.'_ pikir sang kucing atau Professor McGonagall, ia tahu kalau lidah tajam Harry di turunkan dari Lily dan kejahilan Harry di turunkan dari James.

Harry sendiri kini pandangannya beralih kearah sang kucing yang masih senantiasa duduk manis di atas meja, Harry memberikan kedipan mata kepada sang kucing. McGonagall yang masih dalam wujud kucing terkaget ketika melihat itu. Ia berpikir kalau Harry tahu kalau ia sedang dalam wujud Animagus.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, Harry sedikit bosan karena pelajaran belum juga di mulai, mengambil tongkatnya Harry lalu mengayunkan, _"Tempus!" _sebuah jam sihir tercipta di depannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.10, menoleh kearah Hermione, "Mione kau tahu dimana Professor McGonagall?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan menoleh balik kearah Harry, "Aku tidak tahu Harry, memang kenapa?" kata Hermione. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana sang Professor, sejak ia masuk kelas sang Professor belum juga menunjukan dirinya.

"Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam mata pelajaran." kata Harry.

"Mungkin Professor McGonagall sedang ada urusan." Hermione memberikan asumsinya.

"Mungkin." Harry menatap kucing yang berada di atas meja, kemudian menghela nafas, _'Jangan bilang kalau Professor McGonagall menunggu Longbottom dan tiga orang bodyguard-nya.'_

McGonagall yang sedang dalam wujud Animagus-nya merasa sedikit malu dengan ucapan dari siswa House-nya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, ia merasa kalau dirinya tidak kompeten. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia ingin memulai pelajaran ketika semua murid berada di kelas.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Neville dan ketiga bodyguard-nya masuk kedalam kelas dengan tergesah-gesah. Semua murid menantap Neville dan ketiga bodyguard-nya.

"Untung saja Professor McGonagall tidak ada di kelas." kata Neville berjalan bersama ketiga bodyguard-nya menuju bangku paling depan, "Robin, kau tahu siapa yang telah melakukan hal tadi di kamar?" tanya Neville kepada salah satu bodyguard-nya yang berambut merah.

"It's Ron!" kata Robin, maksudnya adalah Ron. "Aku juga tidak tahu mate." katanya lagi, "Tapi untung saja Professor belum berada di kelas." Ia merasa bersyukur kalau Professor McGonagall tidak ada di kelas. Seamus dan Dean mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berempat terbangun dari tidur mereka karena kasur mereka menyusut dan hilang begitu saja, hingga mereka berempat terjatuh. Mereka tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, awalnya mereka ingin berdebat, tapi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.50 mereka bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera menuju ke kelas, mereka juga tidak sempat untuk sarapan pagi.

Ketika mereka ingin duduk, kucing yang berada di atas meja melompat lalu berubah menjadi Profesor McGonagall dan berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Neville dan ketiga bodyguardnya terbengong sekaligus kagum.

"That's the bloody brilliant!" puji Seamus yang terkagum-kagum.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall memandang Neville, Ron, Seamus, dan Dean secara bergantian, "Mungkin kalian harus menset alarm di jam kalian agar kalian datang tepat waktu." katanya merasa kecewa dengan keempat murid dari House-nya.

Neville meneguk ludahnya, "Kami tersasar Professor McGonagall." Neville memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari detention dari kepala House Gryffindor.

"Tersasar?" McGonagall menaikan alisnya, "Mungkin kalian butuh map agar kalian tidak tersasar." katanya dengan nada sedikit sarkastik, "Cepat sana kalian duduk, aku akan segera memulai pelajarannya."

Neville, Ron, Seamus, dan Dean mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat yang kosong. Tidak jauh dari situ Harry menyeringai dan menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Draco yang menyeringai senang.

McGonagall mulai menjelaskan dasar-dasar Transfiguration. Professor mulai membagikan sebatang korek api ke seluruh murid kelas satu, setelah membagikan ke semuanya McGonagall mulai menjelaskan untuk mengubah sebatang korek api tersebut menjadi sebuah jarum. Tidak lupa ia mempraktekannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang kalian coba ubah batang korek tersebut menjadi jarum."

Semua murid mengambil tongkat mereka kecuali Harry yang masih membaca buku, mereka semua mencoba apa yang di lakukan oleh Professor McGonagall. Lima menit berlalu, belum juga ada yang berhasil. Menghela nafas sejenak tanpa berpaling dari buku yang di baca, Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengubah batang korek menjadi jarum, merasa bosan Harry mengubah lagi jarum tersebut menjadi batang korek api, lalu berubah kembali menjadi jarum, ia melakukannya secara terus menerus tanpa melihat apakah sihirnya berhasil atau tidak. McGonagall yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya terkejut ketika melihat murid House-nya mengubah korek api menjadi jarum tanpa melihat dimana letak korek api tersebut di letakan, yang membuatnya tambah terkejut Harry mengubahnya secara terus menerus.

"Harry James Potter!" teriak McGonagall

Harry terlonjak kaget lalu menutup bukunya, "Huh?" bingungnya.

Seluruh murid menatap Harry. Neville dan Draco menyeringai, mereka berdua berpikir kalau Harry mendapatkan masalah.

"20 point untuk Gryffindor karena telah berhasil mengubah batang korek api menjadi jarum dan 10 point untuk Gryffindor karena mengubahnya kembali menjadi batang korek api." Kata McGonagall.

"Errr…Terima kasih Professor."

McGonagall tersenyum dan kembali berjalan untuk melihat para murid yang masih mencoba untuk mengubah batang korek api menjadi jarum, tapi sesaat kemudian McGonagall menangkap pembicaraan Harry dengan Hermione.

"Harry bagaimana kamu melakukannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kunci dari Transfiguration adalah konsentrasi dan imajinasi." jawab Harry. Hermione terlihat bingung dengan ucapan dari sahabat baiknya. "Baiklah akan aku beri contohnya. Kau lihat batang korek api ini?" tanyanya. Hermione mengangguk. "Konsentrasi lalu proyeksikan batang korek api tersebut di imajinasimu. Setelah itu bayangkan sebuah jarum untuk mengubah batang korek api tersebut kemudian ayunkan tongkat sihirmu. Seperti ini." Harry mengubah batang korek api di depannya menjadi sebuah jarum, dan itu berhasil, "Sekarang cobalah."

Hermione mencoba apa yang di katakan oleh sahabat baiknya, dan sekali percobaan batang korek api di depannya berubah menjadi jarum. Hermione tersenyum, "Thanks Harry." katanya.

Harry tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"25 point untuk Gryffindor karena mengetahui kunci dari Transfiguration." kata McGonagall. Harry dan Hermione terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Professor McGonagall sudah berada di depan meja mereka, "Dan Miss Granger, 10 point untuk Gryffindor karena berhasil mengubah batang korek api menjadi jarum." Hermione tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih, pandangan McGonagall beralih kembali kearah Harry, "Kamu pasti mewarisi bakat ayahmu yang merupakan prodigy Transfiguration."

Mendengar itu kedua pipi Harry memerah, "Terima kasih Professor." katanya tersenyum, ia merasa bangga karena telah membuat ayahnya begitu bangga akan dirinya. Ia yakin bahwa Professor McGonagall akan mengirimkan surat kepada sang ayah.

Tersenyum kepada Harry, Professor McGonagall membalikan badannya untuk melihat para murid lainnya. Ia berhenti di meja Neville, tidak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena Neville tidak seperti apa yang di katakan oleh Headmaster. Neville harus mencoba merubah batang korek api menjadi jarum sekitar 20 kali baru bisa berhasil.

Pelajaran sihir Transfigurations telah berakhir, semua murid telah keluar dari ruang kelas Tranfiguration. Hampir seluruh siswa menuju Great Hall untuk berkumpul dan makan siang, sekaligus saling mengenal satu sama lain bagi anak kelas satu. Harry keluar bersama Hermione, Daphne, Lavender dan Parvati untuk menuju Great Hall.

* * *

Di Great Hall. Harry bisa melihat Neville di kelilingi oleh para murid yang ingin tahu secara langsung The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dengan begitu arogan Neville menceritakan kisahnya bagaimana ia selamat dari Killing Curse, semua orang yang mendengar ceritanya merasa kagum. Harry bisa melihat wajah Ron yang iri karena ketenaran dari Neville sekaligus wajah marah ketika Neville sama sekali tidak ingat namanya dan selalu menyebut namanya dengan nama lain. Harry sendiri duduk dengan Hermione, Daphne, Lavender dan Parvati. Mereka mengobrol seputar pelajaran yang akan di langsungkan nanti siang, yaitu pelajaran mengenai Charms. Tidak lupa mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain, para gadis yang melihat Harry di kelilingi oleh empat gadis merasa iri karena mereka tidak bisa dekat dengan Harry. Berita mengenai Harry yang bisa di bilang prodigy dalam Transfigurations tersebar dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja itu menambah nilai plus bagi para gadis, tidak hanya tampan tapi juga berbakat dalam hal sihir, para gadis percaya bahwa Harry merupakan idela untuk di jadikan sebagai pacar.

Harry melihat Twin Weasley sedang bercanda ria dan menjualkan barang dagangannya di atas meja, Harry tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati mereka berdua, tidak lupa berpamitan kepada Hermione, Daphne, Lavender dan Parvati. Tanpa di suruh Harry duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Twin Weasley. Fred dan George Weasley?" kata Harry.

"That's right mate." kata George.

"Kenalkan, Fred Weasley dan ini-"

"George Weasley, kami-"

"adalah The Twin Weasley." kata Fred, "Dan kamu pasti Harry Potter?" Harry mengangguk. "Ada apa Harriekins?" tanyanya.

Tidak mau menunggu lama Harry mulai mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya, "Aku dengar kalian berdua mempunyai reputasi yang bagus di sekolah sihir ini." Perkataan Harry membuat Twin Weasley bingung, Harry menyeringai ketika mereka berdua bingung, "Maksudku kalian mempunyai reputasi bagus dalam hal prankster, dan dengar-dengar kalian juga menjual barang-barang bagus." Fred dan George tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mendistribusikan barang tersebut ke _Zonko's Joke Shop_ atau ke _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_? tanyanya.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu mate, kami berdua-"

"juga ingin mendistribusikan barang tersebut tapi-"

"kami tidak punya cukup Galleons untuk membuat paling tidak-"

"minimal 50 buah setiap satu barang yang kami jual."

"Why?" tanya Harry. Mereka menatap Harry bingung, "Maksudku kenapa minimal harus 50 buah?"

"Oh! Itu standar dari _Zonko's Joke Shop_ untuk setiap barang yang ingin di distribusikan." jawab George, "Aku rasa _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_ juga menerapkan hal yang sama seperti _Zonko's Joke Shop_." katanya kemudian.

Harry mengangguk paham, ia baru tahu kalau untuk mendistribusikan barang harus sesuai dengan minimal barang yang akan di distribusikan.

"Sebenarnya kami juga ingin membuka Joke Shop saat kami lulus, dan namanya adalah-"

"_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_! Dan saat ini kami sedang-"

"mengumpulkan Galleons untuk membuka toko tersebut nanti."

Fred dan George memberitahukan impian mereka berdua kepada Harry. Tentu saja Harry sedikit senang karena nampaknya Fred dan George sama persis dengan Twin Weasley di dunia lamanya.

"Memang ada apa kau menanyakan itu mate?" tanya George. Mereka berdua menangkap maksud terselubung dari pembicaraannya dengan Harry, mereka berpikir jangan-jangan Harry juga ingin membuat Joke Shop, kalau iya. Mereka berdua ingin mendistribusikan barang mereka, dan berharap Harry tidak memasang minimal barang yang harus mereka distribusikan. Mereka berdua sangat tahu kalau keluarga Potters sangat kaya raya, bisa di bilang keluarga Potters adalah keluarga terkaya no.1 di ikuti keluarga Blacks.

Harry tahu kalau keluarga Weasley tidak seperti pureblood pada umumnya, mereka bisa di kategorikan jauh di bawah rata-rata untuk urusan finansial. Arthur Weasley yang harus bekerja lembur untuk membeli buku-buku untuk anaknya sekolah. Percy yang harus rela mengerjakan tugas-tugas temannya demi 3 Sickle untuk setiap tugas yang di kerjakan olehnya, Twin Weasley harus menjual barang-barang dagangannya untuk meraup Galleon, Sickle, dan Knut. Sementara Ron sendiri hanya meratapi nasib yang karena di lahirkan dari keluarga yang kurang finansial, Ginny sendiri setahu Harry di dunianya sama seperti Ron yang meratapi nasibnya, dan Ginny berharap dapat menikahi keluarga kaya raya nantinya. Ia merasa beruntung kalau keluarganya dari keluarga kaya raya. Bisa di bilang Potter memiliki asset 70 persen di Dialy Prophet, 80 persen di Muggle Shop yang diantaranya adalah McDonald, PC World, dan masih banyak lainnya. Ia juga setiap bulan mendapat sekitar 150 Galleons lebih dari ayahnya yang di simpan di Vault 687.

"Kau tahu aku memiliki Galleons di Account Gringgot." kata Harry, mereka berdua memandang Harry dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika Harry mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus aku investasikan kemana Galleons tersebut, tapi setelah mendengar berita kalian menjual barang-barang joke aku merasa tertarik untuk menginvestasikan Galleons tersebut." Secerah harapan terlihat di mata Fred dan George ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut, "Aku akan berikan 1.500 Galleons untuk membuka usaha kalian, tapi karena kalian masih bersekolah di sini, aku sarankan untuk mendistribusikan barang kalian kedua Joke Shop tersebut. Dan setelah kalian lulus kalian bisa membuka Joke Shop, tentu saja aku ingin pembagian hasil dari barang yang di jual. Aku minta 20 persen untuk setiap keuntungan yang di dapat dari barang yang di jual. Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik?" tanya Harry.

Fred dan George saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka berdua menatap Harry.

"Kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Fred. Harry mengangguk.

Melihat Harry mengangguk, Twin Weasley secara reflek memeluk Harry dan mengatakan kalau Harry adalah penyelamat hidup mereka berdua.

"Thanks Harry." George berkata dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata bahagia karena ada orang mau menjadi partner bisnis mereka. Bisa di bilang ibunya tidak setuju jika ia dan Fred ingin membuka Joke Shop. Ibunya ingin Fred dan George nanti bisa bekerja di kementrian sihir seperti ayahnya.

Harry melakukan sihir _Tempus_ untuk melihat jam, jam menunjukan pukul 10.15, dan masih ada sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk menuju ruang kelas Charms. Harry bertanya kepada mereka apakah siang ini nanti mereka ada jam pelajaran, mereka bilang ada jam pelajaran jam 14.00 untuk mata pelajaran Potions. Karena Harry tidak ingin membuang waktunya lama-lama, Harry ingin sekarang juga mereka bertiga pergi ke Gringgot untuk membuka account bagi Fred dan George. Fred dan George bingung dengan perkataan Harry, merasa mereka berdua tidak mengerti, Harry menunjukan sebuah cincin perak di jari tengah tangan kirinya, ia bilang kalau cincin ini adalah cincin untuk Heir of Potter dan terdapat Portkey di cincin tersebut untuk menuju Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Potters' Cottage, dan Potter Manor.

"Sepertinya kalian mempunyai sesuatu untuk membawa kita menuju Hogsmeade saat ini juga." kata Harry dengan santai. Harry percaya kalau Twin Weasley mempunyai Marauder's Map yang di ambil dari tempat Argus Filch.

"Bagaimana kamu-"

"bisa tahu, kalau kita-"

"memiliki sesuatu untuk membawa-"

"kita menuju Hogsmeade."

"Insting." jawab Harry singkat.

Fred mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari dalam sakunya. Tidak lupa ia juga memanggil Lee Jordan untuk menunggui toko portable kecil-kecilan. Harry mengambil perkamen tersebut, Fred dan George memandang Harry dengan tanda tanya?

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." kata Harry menempelkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di atas perkamen tersebut. Tidak berapa lama perkamen tersebut mulai memperlihatkan gambar kastil Hogwarts.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP!_

"Bagaimana?" tanya George dan Fred.

Harry tersenyum kearah Twin Weasley, "Aku adalah putra dari salah satu Marauder's. Kalian bisa memanggilku Prongslet putra dari Prongs." kata Harry.

"Bloody hell! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kami-"

"akan bertemu dengan putra-"

"dari idola kami. Dan terlebih lagi-"

"kalau putra idola kami adalah investor kami."

Harry tertawa mendengar itu, jari telunjuk Harry menunjuk Hermione yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Daphne, Lavender dan Parvati, "Hermione Granger yang itu adalah keponakan dari Padfoot sekaligus putri baptis dari Moony. Aku sendiri adalah putra baptis dari Padfoot." katanya dengan bangga.

"Merlins' beard! Harry James Potter adalah putra dari Prongs, yang berarti James Potter adalah Prongs dan Hermione Granger adalah keponakan dari Padfoot." kata Fred tidak percaya kalau Prongs dan Captain Auror. Mereka berdua sering membaca berita yang di sampaikan oleh Dialy Prophet mengenai sepak terjang sang Captain Auror tersebut dalam menghadapi _You-Know-Who_ dan Death Eater. Dan kini di depan mereka berdiri putra dari sang Captain Auror sekaligus idola mereka.

Harry mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa Padfoot, Moony, dan Wormtail?" tanya George penasaran.

"Padfoot adalah Sirius Black, Moony adalah Remus Lupin, dan _Wormtail_ adalah _Peter Pettigrew_ sang pengkhianat sekaligus Death Eater." Fred dan George shock kalau salah satu Marauder adalah seorang pengkhianat terlebih adalah seorang Death Eater.

"Wormtail tidak punya kehormatan untuk menjadi seorang Marauders." kata Fred dan George.

Harry mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Fred dan George, kemudian menatap map yang berada di tangannya, "Sepertinya _Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor_ tidak ada orang, kita akan lewat sana." Harry menempelkan kembali ujung tongkatnya di atas map dan berkata, "Mischief Managed." Seketika gambar-gambar yang ada di map tersebut hilang dan berubah menjadi perkamen kosong.

Harry mengembalikan perkamen tersebut, tapi mereka berdua mengatakan kalau itu adalah milik Harry, tapi Harry bilang kalau ia sudah punya yang versi kedua dan lupa membawanya. Fred dan George terkejut dan berterima kasih kalau ia di perbolehkan menyimpan salah satu barang The Marauders. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berangkat menuju Hogsmeade melewati jalan rahasia. Setelah mereka sampai di Honeydukes yang merupakan salah satu toko di Hogsmeade, Harry langsung menyuruh Fred dan George memegang pundak Harry. Harry langsung mengaktifkan Portkey menuju Diagon Alley.

Sesampainya di Diagon Alley. Harry serta Twin Weasley langsung menuju Gringgot Bank untuk mengambil uang lalu membuka Account bagi Fred dan George. Saat di depan kasir Harry meminta sang Goblin untuk memanggil Griphook, karena Harry sangat percaya pada Griphook. Setelah beberapa menit Griphook muncul di depan mereka bertiga, Harry langsung menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Griphook, tentu saja Griphook menerima dengan senang hati, ia merasa terhormat dapat melayani Heir of House Potter, apalagi calon dari Head of House Potter, di tambah ia menerima profits sebesar 5 persen dari keuntungan yang di dapat dari Joke Shop yang di ajukan oleh Harry James Potter. Fred dan George meminta Harry untuk memasukan 5 persen kedalam Account Weasley Vault mengingat di Account tersebut hanya mempunyai sedikit isinya.

Setelah satu jam lebih akhirnya mereka selesai mengambil uang dari Vault 687 dan membuat Account untuk Fred dan George. Fred dan George memiliki Account Vault 699. Fred dan George memberikan pelukan persaudaraan kepada Harry. George mengambil data Account tersebut dan meminta Griphook membawakan data Account Weasley Vault.

_Name: Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley_

_Birth: 01 April 1978_

_Account Gringgot: Vault 699_

_Asset: 1.500 Galleons_

_Others Assets: _

_\- Name Brand: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_\- Profits: 70 Percent_

_\- Brand Type: Joke Shop_

George melihat data Account Weasley Vault yang terletak di Vault 1223. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum, _'Mum pasti akan bertanya ketika uang yang berada di Account-nya bertambah._' pikirnya. Biar pun George dan Fred sedikit nakal, tapi mereka sangat sayang kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia berharap bahwa orang tuanya akan menerima profits sebesar 5 persen dari Joke Shop yang akan mulai berjalan sebentar lagi.

_Name: Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_Birth: 06 February 1950_

_Account Gringgot: Vault 1223_

_Asset: 2 Galleons, 24 Sickle, 56 Knut_

_Others Assets:_

_\- Name Brand: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_\- Profits: 5 Percent_

_\- Brand Type: Joke Shop_

Harry juga melihat data Account Vault-nya sudah berubah. Karena pertama kali ia mengambil dari Account tersebut sebesar 250 Galleons, 200 Sickle, dan 211 Knut saat bersama sang bunda. Dan mengambil 1.500 Galleons untuk membuka Account Fred dan George. Karena untuk membuka Account di Gringgot Bank minimal harus mempunyai uang sebesar 1.000 Galleons.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Born: 31 July 1980_

_Account Gringgot: Vault 687_

_Asset: 15.838 Galleon, 1.055 Sickle, 255 Knut_

_Other Assets:_

_\- Name Brand: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_\- Profits: 20 Percent_

_\- Brand Type: Joke Shop_

Griphook memberitahukan kepada mereka cara transaksi untuk setiap barang yang akan di masukan kepada Joke Shop lainnya, ia bilang untuk pembayaran dan keuntungan tinggal bilang saja untuk memasukan ke Account Gringgot dan menyebutkan nama Account tersebut. Mereka bertiga sangat berterima kasih sudah di beritahu cara-caranya, untuk Fred dan George sendiri akan memulai membuat barang-barang joke-nya, dan mereka berdua mengambil Galleons sebesar 500 Galleons untuk membeli keperluan pembuatan barang-barangnya.

Sungguh Fred dan George tidak menyangka bahwa mimpi mereka sudah mulai berjalan, dan itu semua berkat Harry, mereka sangat berterima kasih atas semuanya pada Harry. Mereka juga berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Harry. Harry sangat tahu kalau mereka tidak akan mengecewakannya, karena saat di dunianya dulu pun Twin Weasley tidak pernah mengecewakan dirinya sama sekali. Setelah urusan telah selesai mereka keluar dari Gringgot dan langsung menuju Eeylops Owl Emporium guna membeli Owl agar lebih mudah melakukan transaksi.

Fred dan George memilih Barn Owl seharga 10 Galleon dan memberi nama Owl tersebut Fregie yang merupakan nama gabungan dari Fred dan George. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Fred dan George menulis dan menyuruh Fregie untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut. George bilang surat tersebut berisikan bahan-bahan pembuatan barang joke yang akan di distribusikan nanti.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga kembali lagi menuju Hogsmeade menggunakan Portkey milik Harry. Setelah sampai mereka kembali lagi ke Great Hall.

"Harry, kami tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang jelas kami sangat berterima kasih atas semuanya-"

"dan kami bisa menjamin kalau kami tidak akan-"

"Mengecewakanmu." kata Fred dan George secara bersamaan.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku percaya itu, dan aku juga percaya kalau _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _akan menjadi Joke Shop terbesar suatu saat nanti." katanya tersenyum.

Sekali lagi mereka berdua memeluk sang penyelamat mereka, Harry berpamitan untuk menuju tempat Hermione dan teman-temannya berada.

Setelah Harry menjauh, Fred dan George saling pandang.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mimpi kita akan menjadi kenyataan Fred." kata George senang bukan main.

"Ya! Mimpi kita akan menjadi kenyataan Georgie." Fred juga senangnya bukan main.

"Dan itu semua berkat HARRY JAMES POTTER!" mereka berdua tertawa senang karena ada yang mau menginvestasikan uangnya untuk mereka berdua membuka Joke Shop.

Seluruh murid melihat Fred dan George memanggil nama Harry Potter dengan begitu keras, Harry sendiri tertawa melihat hal itu. Hermione yang berada di sebelahnya bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Fred dan George kepada Harry, karena setahu dirinya Harry tadi bersama Twin Weasley. Harry hanya menjawab kalau itu rahasia. TIdak berapa lama Harry serta keempat teman perempuannya menuju kelas Charms yang akan di ajar oleh Professor Flitwick.

* * *

Seluruh murid kelas satu sudah berada di kelas Charms, Professor Flitwick mulai menjelaskan dasar-dasar dari Charms, seluruh murid memperhatikan secara seksama. Pelajaran pertama mereka adalah _Levitation Charm Spell_.

Harry duduk tepat di samping Hermione, ia tidak mau kejadian di dunianya dulu terulang kembali di sini karena Hermione di ejek oleh Ron setelah berhasil menggunakan _Levitation Charm Spell_.

"Sebagai seorang wizard dan witch, mereka harus mempunyai skill yang bagus, salah satunya adalah skill untuk membuat sesuatu melayang di udara." kata Flitwick, "Dan untuk membuat sesuatu melayang di udara membutuhkan _Levitation Charms_ dengan incarnation _Wingardium Leviosa_. Caranya adalah seperti ini, dengan mengayunkan dan hentakan tongkat sihir kalian, lalu ucapkan mantranya: _Wingardium Leviosa_." Flitwick mempraktekannya, beberapa saat kemudian buku yang berada di depannya melayang di udara dan kembali lagi ke meja, "Untuk sementara kalian coba dengan menggunakan bulu angsa terlebih dahulu." katanya kemudian.

Semua murid mengangguk dan langsung mencoba _Levitation Charm_ pada bulu angsa yang berada tepat di atas meja masing-masing murid.

Harry sendiri tanpa menunggu lama langsung mempraktekannya tanpa bersuara, bulu angsa yang berada di depannya melayang begitu saja. Flitwick yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut lalu langsung mendekati Harry dan bertanya, darimana Harry mempelajari Nonverbal Spell. Harry bilang ia belajar di rumah dan memperhatikan ibu dan ayahnya yang sering menggunakan suatu mantra tanpa berbicara. Dan saat mencobanya beberapa kali, ia akhirnya berhasil bisa menggunakan mantra tanpa bersuara, atau lebih di kenal Nonverbal spell.

Atas pengetahuannya mengenai Nonverbal Spell, Flitwick memberikan Harry 25 point untuk Gryffindor dan 20 point lagi untuk orang pertama yang berhasil melakukan _Levitation Charm Spell_.

Di sisi lain Neville sang _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ merasa kalau ketenarannya telah di ambil oleh Harry. Untuk mendapatkan ketenarannya kembali Neville mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry, hanya saja kali ini bulu angsanya tidak terbang melainkan meledak dan hangus terbakar. Semua murid tertawa keras, dan yang tertawa paling keras adalah Draco.

Hermione dan Daphne mendapatkan masing-masing 10 point untuk Gryffindor karena telah berhasil melakukan _Levitation Charm_ dengan baik.

Pelajaran pun berakhir, semua murid keluar dari kelas pelajaran Charms. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Lavender dan Parvati langsung menuju Common Room untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan berbicang-bincang.

Sementara itu Neville dan ketiga bodyguard-nya melihat Harry dengan pandangan tidak suka, terutama Neville yang merasa Harry telah mengambil ketenarannya di depan para Professor.

Draco yang baru keluar dari kelas menyapa Neville dengan kalimat ejekan, "Butuh bulu angsa Longbottom?" Neville memberikan glare membunuh kepada Draco, "Aku rasa kamu tidak butuh itu, karena kamu pasti akan meledakannya kembali." Draco, Gregory, dan Vincent tertawa dengan lepas lalu meninggalkan Neville yang masing memandangnya dengan glare membunuhnya.

"Tenang saja mate kita pasti bisa membalasnya." kata Ron mencoba menenangkan Neville.

"Tentu saja kita akan membalas mereka Rascal." kata Neville.

"It's Ron!" Ron tidak habis pikir kenapa Neville selalu lupa dengan namanya, "Sebaiknya kita ke Common Room."

Neville dan ketiga bodyguard-nya berjalan menuju Common Room, di dalam pikiran Neville sudah mempersiapkan segala cara untuk membalas Potter yang telah mengambil ketenarannya dan juga Malfoy yang telah mengejeknya.

* * *

Di Common Room, Harry mendapatkan surat balasan dari ibunya, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Harry membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_Dear Sweetheart_

_Hallo Sweetheart. Aku sudah membaca surat yang kamu kirim. Mum bangga kalau kamu masuk Gryffindor sama seperti Mum dan Dad. Granmomma tidak marah padamu sweetheart, Granmomma bilang ia bangga padamu, apalagi setelah mendengar kalau kamu memiliki empat karakter House. Granpoppa dan ayahmu sekarang sedang berpesta karena kamu masuk Gryffindor._

_Granpoppa juga bilang ia akan mentransfer uang taruhannya kedalam Vault kepunyaanmu. Uncle Sirius dan Uncle Moony juga bangga padamu sweetheart, terlebih Auntie Bella yang sangat bangga padamu. Auntie Bella bilang kamu harus terus menjaga Hermione-mu dengan sangat baik._

_Mum sangat merindukanmu sweetheart, Mum tidak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi saat Christmas nanti. Mum harap kamu tidak mendapatkan masalah di Hogwarts. Sampaikan salam Mum pada Professor McGonagall._

_Mum, Dad, Granmomma, Granpoppa, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Moony, dan Auntie Bella sangat bangga padamu sweetheart. Dan satu lagi, jangan pedulikan Snape jika ia membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Mum dan Dad punya kenangan buruk dengannya._

_With Love,_

_Mummy_

Harry menutup suratnya dengan sebuah senyuman, ia bangkit dari kursi dan menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Ia berharap besok akan jauh lebih baik dari hari ini. Rencana untuk membuat sekutu dengan Twin Weasley nampaknya berhasil, lagi pula Twin Weasley sangat bersahabat dengannya di dunia ini. Tanpa menunggu rekan-rekan satu kamarnya, Harry menutup matanya untuk tidur. Tidak lupa memasang _Silencing Charm_ agar ia tenang dari gangguan keempat rekan satu kamarnya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih atas saran kalian, untuk konflik sendiri nanti akan saya munculkan. Untuk sekarang ini saya akan fokuskan Harry untuk mencari sekutu dan teman yang bisa di percaya. Twin Weasley dan Daphne salah satunya yang akan menjadi sekutu dan teman Harry. Yang sudah Review, Favorite, dan Follow saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

Untuk Chapter empat ini semoga kalian senang membacanya.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
